Corrivalry
by Charlett
Summary: AU A terrible war breaks out between the Malkuth Humans and the Dragons of Kimlasca through the devious plans of an evil queen. It's up to the Malkuthian King, regrettable of his actions, and a group of people from both lands to end the bloodshed.
1. Prologue

Alriiiiight! Here's the prologue of my little ToA AU! Alright, here's a practice to get yourself ready to read it. Think about EVERYTHING you know about ToA, alright? Got it? Everything? Good:

Now forget it all. No one is exactly the same as you remember them, so just sit back, and read the originality of it all! Thank you so much!

Oh yeah... I guess I could give a small paragraph of those you may see along the way...:

Private Luke Fabre: Is the son of a famous Malkuthian Blacksmith. However, Luke's ingenuity made him desire a different path. He instead became a Engineer who created a moving alarm system which he calls "Mieu". He was fed Anti-Dragon Propoganda from his youth, and now holds much disdain from the creatures of the Sky. His main desire is to become a great Dragon Slayer.

Captain Van Grants: Brother of Tear Grants. He is a captain of the Malkuthian Army, but it seems like he is skillful enough to climb the ranks quickly. He suspects his sister of being a Dragon Singer...

Tear Grants: Sister of Captain Van Grants of the Malkuth Army, Tear is assumed to be a "Dragon Singer" an evil Human who can speak with Dragons. She is always being watched, especially because of her constant crossing the Malkuth-Kimlascan border. She carries a Lute where ever she goes.

Anise Tatlin: A young Dragon Singer, who rides a Dragon named Tokunaga. She communicates with her friend with a drum, and is even good enough to beat the drum while riding no-handed. She was born in the Kimlascan Mountains and hates Malkuth and her own Human Race, acting more Dragon than Human.

King Jade Curtiss IV: King of Malkuth, and in essence, the entire Human Race. A man to be feared, whose lance arm is unparalleled. However, he prefers not to rule, leaving that to his Consul and Mother, Dist and Nebilim, respectively. His main love in life is to hunt down Dragons for sport with the Royal Family's heirloom, the Dragon Lance.

And now, with all that BOOOORING stuff out of the way...

READ ON!

---

Corrivalry  
Prologue

Luke kicked his feet up on the table and stuck a weed that was picked outside in his mouth. Guarding the border was so damned annoying, he was going to have to ask his superior to put him somewhere that had more action. A Dragon Slaying Unit, perhaps? He smiled a bit at the small contraption that whirred at his feet. He made it himself, after all. Its main purpose was to alert him of danger. He called it the Mechanical Innocent Evacuator Unit, or "MIEU" for short. It continued to whir, expelling a puff of smoke every once a while, which was obvious, as it ran off of coal.

Luke was a soldier of the Malkuth army, although he was an engineer by trade. His entire family worked on being blacksmiths, always forging steel to give to other people so they could kill things. Luke much preferred another lifestyle: to make stuff for HIM. After all, the only person he could trust was himself. He left his home after his family and twin brother Asch laughed at his desires, and soon trained to be a soldier. However, he probably should have just stayed at home. This guarding was so boring! The only people who came by were Dragon Slayers anyway. It took every fiber of his being to keep from asking them to take him with them. To kill a Dragon of the Kimlascan Mountains was a great feat. Luke wanted to know what it felt like… just once…

The soldier cried out when Mieu began to screech; a horn from its stomach blared at him as a small red light popped from its head and whirled around at high velocity. Luke fell backwards in his chair from the noise.

"Mieu, ya dumb Thing!" He shouted over the noise, ready to punt his creation, "What are you doing that for!?" Mieu continued to blare, and suddenly looked up at the line that separated Malkuth from Kimlasca. Mieu was alerting Luke to a woman that was crossing the line illegally!

"Hey! Hey you!" Luke cried, rushing from the guardhouse, half because he wanted to catch the woman, the other because that screeching was so damn annoying! "What do you think you're doing?"

The woman looked up, and she blinked at him, despite the fact that one of her eyes was covered by her light brown bangs, "I… Uhm…" She looked away, "I forgot the guard station was over there…?"

"Luke, turn off your creature!" Luke stopped when he heard his superior's voice come up from the station as well. Captain Van glared at the private, "It's causing a racket!"

"And if it didn't," Luke said defiantly, walking over to turn his machine off. Mieu whined a bit and returned to normal, puffing smoke again as usual, "This lady would have continued on her merry way without us knowing anything."

"And whose fault would that be?" Van asked as he walked by Luke, approaching the woman. She glared at him and his brows knitted, "You… are not allowed to cross this border, Tear."

"That's only because you accuse me of things I do not do!" Tear hissed as Luke blinked at the two. They started bickering like a married couple, "I have just a right to cross this border as any Dragon Slayer!"

"And you say you are going to Kimlasca to slay Dragons…?" Van asked. He glanced at the lute strung across her back, "Your… instrument speaks different." Tear simply hissed in response.

"Is this Tear woman a Dragon Singer?" Luke asked with darkening eyes, approaching the embroiled argument, Mieu at his feet. Luke had heard of Dragon Singers, they were Bards who spoke to Dragons by singing. It was something like… according to bards, a song can tell a story simply by the notes that were played. Speaking normally would be no different. Of course, speaking with Dragons, the enemies of the Humans, was a punishable offense. Dragons were evil creatures that stole artifacts from the Humans thousands of years ago to stockpile their hoard of precious materials. The Engineer didn't like thinking of Van knowing an evil woman like her.

"I am not," Tear said decidedly, standing tall and erect, "I am simply a Bard. One can bring a lute along where ever she pleases if one wishes to. I am here to slay dragons!"

Luke cast the bard a wary look, and suddenly, a light appeared over his head, and he smiled at his superior, "Master Van Sir, I have a perfect idea!" He said brightly. Van turned to the private, "I'll take Tear myself! I've always wanted to go on a Dragon Slaying expedition. If she is out to slay dragons, we can return without incident. However, if she is a Dragon Singer, I shall arrest her on the spot and bring her back. How does that sound?"

Tear blinked unexpectedly at Luke, and Van appeared in deep thought. The two stared in anticipation at him, and he finally sighed, "Fine. Luke, go with Tear. And do not let her out of your sight. Take her and bring her back here…" he turned to the woman, and then looked back at Luke, "Safely and in one piece."

"Yes Sir, Master Van Sir!" Luke replied with a salute, clapping his heels together. Mieu whirred and puffed some smoke out. He looked towards Tear and she nodded slowly back.

"Ahh, before you leave," Van said quietly, pulling Luke aside. Tear crossed her arms and looked away. The Captain took a small paper from his breast pocket, and handed it to Luke, "Take it, but whatever you do, don't give it to Tear. It's a passport that will allow you to cross the border at any station, no questions asked. It's signed by the king himself."

The Engineer took the paper thankfully, and stared at the wax seal upon it. Luke never felt so free! "Thank you, Master Van Sir!" He said exuberantly.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Tear asked, "We haven't got all day…" Luke looked up and gasped when he realized she was already walking off! With a cry, he ordered her to wait up and rushed after the woman, Mieu trying its best to keep up. Van smiled a bit at his subordinate as the three were off.

---

The group continued on a bit, their footsteps coming down upon the base of the Kimlascan Mountains. Eventually Mieu's tiny footsteps could not climb the rocky mountains so Luke had to carry his creation. It whirred and buzzed even so, and Luke coughed every time it blew smoke in his face.

Tear screamed when Mieu's alarm suddenly went off, blaring loudly in Luke's ear. The Engineer clamped his hand over one of his ears, although that didn't help much; his other ear was still being blasted at. Tear gave a cry and pointed at a Dragon that was swooping upon them. Luke ducked and the creature flew right over the two, away from them. Tear whirled around and blinked, "It's… almost as if… She's fleeing…"

As if on cue, a blonde man leapt over the two of them, sword bouncing at his side. He had abandoned using it, as he could not reach the flying creature, but went instead to his bow and arrow. Sliding down the mountainside, he drew back his bowstring; three arrows were knocked expertly nocked in the string. With a cry, the Dragon Slayer released the arrows, which flew straight and true, directly into the Dragon's shoulder blade, incapacitating its wing. The Dragon let out a scream that was even louder than Mieu's wailing, and crashed to the ground, creating a shockwave that made Luke and Tear fall onto their rumps.

The Dragon Slayer let out a whoop and dragged his sword out, rushing down to meet with the Dragon. Tear stared as the man prepared to kill the wounded dragon, and Luke gasped when she leapt up, "Stop! Stop, don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh no you don't!" Luke shouted, standing up to stop the woman. Mieu was still in his arms, however, and it puffed some smoke in his face. With a cough, the soldier dropped to the floor, the robot flying from his hands. Mieu sailed through the air and slammed into the ground, bolts and springs flying in multiple directions. Luke would have rushed to his creation's side, but his head hit the ground with such force that he passed out then and there. Tear didn't notice the soldier's plight as she rushed the Dragon Slayer, her lute out and ready. The Dragon Slayer heard the woman's footsteps, and leapt out of the way just in time; her lute was almost brought upon his head. The man raised his sword, but once he realized it was a woman, he dropped backwards, practically tripping over himself with a cry.

"Leave that Dragon be!" Tear shouted, "I…"

"You're a Dragon Singer!" The Dragon Slayer cried. He grasped at his sword, and looked at Luke. He glared at Tear and suddenly heard a screech on the horizon. Looking up, he saw a Dragon in flight. Turning back to Tear, he scrambled up, "The soldier's life will not be in vain. I will make sure your face is shown on every wanted poster in all of Malkuth! You will be a traitor to your country!" And with that, the swordsman rushed off, although it was more like scrambling away from the woman.

"_Tokunaga, land softly!"_ The Dragon Rider sang, aided (strangely enough) by a small percussion instrument that she was able to beat in time to her song, riding her mount with no hands to assist her sitting upright. Tokunaga gave a cry and dropped to the ground next to Tear, making her cry out unconsciously, "Tear! Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you, Anise," The woman replied as Tokunaga preened himself, "I'm sorry I got myself into trouble."

"Don't worry about it!" Anise replied, sliding off her Dragon and snuggling his head as he cooed, "You're just going to have to pay me back someday! We're going to have to tend to that Dragon's wounds, and head back to the hideout. Ion's worried sick about you."

"Understandably," Tear turned and stared at the unconscious Luke. Anise blinked, and Tear turned back to the girl, "I'm going to do what I can for the wounded Dragon. Could you have Tokunaga carry him back?"

"Him!?" Anise cried, understandably shocked. She glared at Tear and stomped her foot, "But he's a Malkuthian soldier! He's an ENEMY!"

"But he's hurt. It's King Ingobert's wish that we care even for our enemies," Taking her lute up, she strummed it and began to sing, _"We are to help even our enemies, is that not right, Tokunaga?"_ The Dragon nodded in response, giving a gurgling noise as emphasis. Anise growled angrily.

"Stop turning Tokunaga against me, Tear!" She said, getting slightly jealous. It was obvious; Tokunaga and Anise grew up together, and Anise hated any thought that maybe the Dragon loved someone more than her. She mounted her Dragon and asked him with the assistance of the drum to pick up Luke and the small machine, still broken from its rough drop.

Tear placed her hands on the wounded Dragon and began to sing that everything was okay. She would use the Ancient Daathic Magics of healing to recover the Dragon's wing, even going so far as to spit the offending arrows from the body. The Dragon stood and roared, making Tear grab her ears, and suddenly she felt the sensation of the Dragon grasping her in its taloned foot and lifting off.

"_We're going home!"_ Anise proclaimed, pointing ahead with a smile, _"To Baticul!"_

---

Captain Van stared at the report that the Dragon Slayer had given him, the blood rushing to his head in anger as he read it. Tear had attacked the man with a legion of Dragons, and dragged Luke away? He strode through the castle halls and pushed the door open, into the audience room. The royal family, five in all, was entertaining themselves in different ways. The Royal Consul sat upon a fine chair, reading off the day's taxes, while the king's little sister sat among her cousin's Rappigs, laughing gaily at his jokes. The king's mother smiled as she sat by her son's side, puffing up with pride at his success.

"What is it NOW, Van?" Dist the Royal Consul drawled, dragging himself away from his duties to fluff up his collar and stand, "Can't you see we are attempting to have SOME peace and quiet in this place?"

"Yeah!" The king's cousin, Peony, said irritably, "You interrupted my joke! Now Nephry can't laugh at it!"

"Calm down now, Peony Dear," Nebilim said, smiling at her sister's son, "Captain Van, as you can see, we are busy now and my son does not wish to be bothered."

"It's just that, Your Ladyship…" Van said through gritted teeth as he stared at the man upon the throne, "The Dragons have appeared to make their first move…"

King Jade Curtiss IV of the Malkuthian Kingdom's eyes suddenly lit up from behind his glasses, his red eyes flaring with delight. Nebilim gave a soft cry when he stood up and grabbed at the Royal Family's heirloom, the Dragon Lance, "Well then," He said with a smile, "Let's slip the Dogs of War, shall we?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! Tell me how much you liked it in a REVIEW!


	2. The Council of Baticul

Chapter 1. My favorite part of this story so far? The politics. Showing off both sides of this war. Is anyone really in the wrong here? Perhaps... but perhaps... not...? You have to keep reading to make your own decision. Choose wisely...

And now, without further ado:

READ ON!

---

Corrivalry  
Chapter 1: The Council of Baticul

Luke groaned a bit as he stirred in the bed he was located on. With a grunt, he sat himself up, rubbing his head. He suddenly remembered what was happening when he passed out, and gave a gasp, "Tear, she's a…!" but he cut himself off when he saw the room he was in. His jaw dropped from sheer shock.

It was a room filled with treasures of all kind, diamond ores, ancient Daathic statues of gold, and silver jewelry was scattered all over the huge cavern/room. It suddenly hit him. He was in a Dragon's den!

"Finally awake, I see!" A young girl said, placing her hands on her hips, her black pigtails bobbing as she moved. Luke gave a shout when he noticed her sudden close proximity standing by the bed he was on, "I would thank you if you got yourself out of my bed!"

Luke stared, rather confused, and suddenly looked down at the bed he was in, his fists clutched tightly around the sheets, and he turned red as a beet, "Well, I mean… I didn't WANT to sleep in your bed! Why am I even here? Who are you?"

"I'd tell you," The girl said through half-banked eyes, "Except you're sitting in my BED…" She pointed to the ground next to her, "Out. Now." Luke wasn't sure why he obediently dragged himself from the bed, but once he was out, she was all sugar and spice, grabbing at the bed's sheets and making the bed messily but efficiently, "My name is Anise Tatlin, and YOU'RE a Malkuth Soldier, right?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm Private Luke Fabre," He said, "Are you a prisoner too?"

"Hardly," Anise replied, flashing the young man a devilish smile, "I'm your jail keeper." The lighting was just dramatic enough that Luke took a few steps back in horror, falling over a pile of treasure. Anise smirked, "How do you like my hoard?"

"You're a Dragon?" Luke cried, pulling up a ruby encrusted helmet two sizes bigger than his head, "I heard some Dragons could take on humanoid form, I just didn't…"

"I'm Human, 100 percent," Anise replied irritably, not wanting to be able to admit that she was related in any way to Dragon Slayers, "That's all of Tokunaga's treasure. He's still a child, and just look at all the treasure he's collected!" The girl sighed happily, placing her hands against her breast, "Just think about how much King Ingobert has stashed away! It must fill up three or four rooms this size!"

"Ingobert…?" Luke asked as Anise put the finishing touches on her bed making and sat down on the treasure next to the engineer, looking thoroughly disgusted with him.

"King Ingobert?" Anise asked, hoping it would ring a bell. Luke looked confused, "Bahaumut Ingobert? The lord of all the Dragons in the entire world?"

Luke shook his head slowly, and Anise groaned, "What do they TELL you about Kimlasca over in Malkuth? Oh, I forgot," She looked away with a smile that greatly resembled a cat, "You're all gluttonous slobs whose only plan is to create robots to do work for you."

That struck a nerve with Luke, "That's not true!" He said, standing up quickly, "I don't just make machines to work for me! Mieu is used to…" He suddenly felt a huge pit form in his stomach, and he whirled around, "Wait… where IS Mieu!?"

"You mean this…?" Tear was just walking into Tokunaga's treasury, carrying a broken robot in her arms, "He… doesn't seem to turn on… I think he's broken…"

Luke gave a cry as he rushed forward to tenderly take Mieu in his arms. She was right. He was broken badly, but perhaps not beyond repair, "Poor Mieu… I'll fix you up good. Just you wait."

"How come you like that thing so much?" Anise asked, glaring at the creation as if it were a spawn of evil, "It doesn't even feel when it gets broken…"

Luke cast Anise a disdainful look and hugged his machine to his chest, "But Mieu's like my son! I made him!"

"It…" Anise said mockingly. Luke stiffened and turned to Tear to snap at her instead, "Well, did you come in here JUST to give me Mieu or what?"

"Well…" Tear said, trying not to get mad at his snapping at her, "It's just that… Master Ion wishes to speak with you."

"Ion…?" The private asked. Tear sighed exasperatedly.

"Ion is our leader, the leader of the Dragon Singers," She said, "He was the adopted son of the High Bard of Malkuth. He disappeared, though, you remember?"

"Yeah…" Luke murmured, deep in thought, "Around the same time King Jade allowed Dragon Slaying as a sport… so he left to become a Dragon Singer?"

"The first," Tear explained, "Ion was the first Malkuthian to become a Dragon Singer. He was the one who invented the songs that let us communicate with them."

"Ion's so wonderful," Anise said with a smile, clutching at her heart and bobbing up and down happily, "If it weren't for him, I'd never be able to speak to Tokunaga!"

"Well, you said Ion wanted to speak to me…" Luke said. He looked down at Mieu, and then turned to Tear, "Could you lead me to him?" Anise stuck her tongue out at Luke and Tear nodded.

"Right, follow me. Remember not to anger his guardian in any way…" Tear said as she walked out of Tokunaga's room. Luke followed with wide eyes.

"His… guardian…?"

---

Luke looked up at the giant who glowered over him. Tear smiled happily at the guardian with a wave, "Good day, Largo,"

Largo looked at the woman and gave her a small smile, and then returned to glower at Luke. The engineer gulped.

"Uh… hello…?" He squeaked, holding Mieu in one hand to raise the other so he could shake the guardian's. Largo extended his hand and practically crushed Luke's.

"Ah! Luke!" A high, androgynous voice proclaimed, taking a step forward from behind the Human Wall that was Largo. The young boy that stood before Luke (who was nursing his destroyed hand) was none other than the green haired Ion, "It's very nice to meet you!" He extended his hand to shake Luke's, but realized that it wasn't the best idea and returned it with a chuckle. Luke gave a strained smile.

"Ahhh, you… wanted to speak to me about something?" He asked. Ion gave a smile, and then looked away with a frown.

"Well, it's just that your disappearance has caused quite a stir…" Ion began, clasping his hands together as reinforcement for the news he was giving, "King Jade has declared war upon the Kimlascan Dragons because they assumed you to have been kidnapped."

"Which is total nonsense!" Tear practically shouted, "I told Anise to take you here so we could help you!" She shut up, however, when Largo cast a look at her. Ion never asked people to quiet down when he was speaking, despite his status. Largo had to do it for him.

"Either way…" Ion began, choosing his words carefully as he continued, "Since you are now caught up in all of this… I wonder if it is too much to ask you to at least come to our aid. Malkuth assumes that Kimlasca has attacked them first, and if you're able to ask them to call off this war…"

"I don't think so!" Luke said, rather angrily, "I'm in no mood to side with those who treat DRAGONS kindly! Dragons are monstrous creatures who steal our people's treasures and hide away in these little mountains like they rule over the world!"

Tear opened her mouth to speak, but it was Largo who spoke up (which made Luke jump. He thought the guy was mute at first or something), "Is that what they have been teaching you where you live?" He asked gruffly, but softly enough that it reminded Luke of a chastising father… "Have you heard nothing of the truth of Kimlasca?"

"The… truth…?"

"Most of the treasure obtained by the Dragons are mined themselves from these mountains. Others are from shipwrecks and ruins, and a small bit is from deceased monsters and animals (an example being large pearls from giant clams)," Tear explained, "In fact, a lot of the treasure from Human Lands are sparkling and shining because the Dragons do their best to keep them that way…"

"The gold from ships that were wrecked would be tarnished under the water after a long while," Ion continued, "It is because of the Dragons that they are still treasures."

"Well, yeah… but…" Luke tried to find the words to counter the argument, but found that he couldn't say anything, "The… Dragons… they're big… and could…"

"Kill you?" Tear finished. Largo gave her another glare so Ion could continue her thought.

"May I ask you who saved you, Luke?" Ion asked, "I'm not sure you remember, but I do believe it was Tokunaga, a Dragon, who helped make sure you were safe from the monsters of the mountains… Anise was the one riding him. Did you know that?"

Luke was taken aback. Ion's words were soft, but delivered a kick that no martial artist could master. No wonder he was the leader of these Dragon Singers… The engineer shifted Mieu's weight and tried to speak, "Well, I mean…"

"The Malkuthians have no right to kill the Dragons for personal profit," Largo said with his arms crossed, making Luke wince as if it was his father berating him for coloring on the wall, "All we want is for a truce to be settled. I do believe the Dragons have had enough of their people being slaughtered for Humans' personal gain."

"B… I…" Luke soon lost his voice, and looked down, "But… that can't be right…" A smile graced his face and before the others could speak up, he continued, "My parents were actually right about something?" Even Ion looked surprised at Luke's words, and he chuckled with the broken Mieu in his arms, "That they could actually be telling me that perhaps there is good to the Dragons…?"

He looked up, and nodded, "Ion, I want to meet with the Dragons myself. I want to see for myself whether they are as you say. Alright?"

Ion stared, wide eyed, at the young man, and suddenly he smiled, a smile gracing his lips, "A… alright, Luke!" He said, "I'll show you to the Dragons' living quarters and have you meet with King Ingobert! You'll see their kindness, I know you will!"

---

"Where are we going anyway, Ion?" Luke asked, still holding Mieu in his arms (although they were beginning to get tired) as they climbed what seemed like miles of stairs. Tear had been dismissed to work on her next assignment, so the engineer was stuck with Ion and the bodyguard, "I thought we were going to meet the dragons…?"

"You don't think we can actually speak to Bahaumut Ingobert by standing on the floor, do you?" Ion said good-naturedly, wearing a smile as they finally came to a large doorway. The Dragon Singer took a step back and Largo walked forward, pushing the doors aside and allowing the three to enter. Luke walked through the portal, and gasped at what he saw.

The three were standing on a balcony that looked over a gigantic cavernous room so huge it fit hundreds of Dragons. Luke gained a bird's eye view of the place. Apparently this was where the Humans were to stand so they could speak eye to eye with the Dragons. He was absolutely amazed as many Dragons of multiple colors spoke to each other in voices that could shatter a Human's eardrums if they stood too close. Luke thought it was absolutely perfect. Just being able to look at all these Dragons of all different types made him see that they were creatures just as smart and varied as Humans… However, the moment that he thought of this, he bit his lip. He was beginning to believe that maybe Dragons were creatures like Humans… were they really monsters?

He suddenly heard one of the larger Dragons. He was gurgling out what seemed to be a song. Luke listened intently; the song reminded him of a meeting… with people all sitting around a table, preparing a meeting so they could begin.

"The Dragon said 'Let the meeting begin' in the tongue of the Dragon Singer," Ion explained, "they understand that Largo and I, as well as other Humans, are part of this meeting as well."

"So your songs…" Luke murmured, deep in thought, "just leave an idea in your mind that reminds people of what you're trying to convey…"

"That is correct," Ion replied, looking a little flustered that Luke figured it out so quickly, "But usually it takes a while for someone to learn the meanings behind them."

"My mother, Suzanne, is a member of the Malkuth Bard Alliance," Luke said, smiling, "She used to sing to me all the time when Asch and I were little. I think I can understand the songs themselves, but I doubt I'll be able to sing them without real training." Ion nodded in understanding as the dragons began their meeting. Luke listened intently. He didn't want to miss a note.

---

Luke soon found that his eyelids were heavy. The music was so low and slow and boring. It must have been because of the austere dealings they were speaking of. It bored the hell out of the duke's son. All he really could make out was that they were talking about the coming war. Bahaumut Ingobert, their king, appeared to voice his opinion that he wanted the war to end immediately, but Tiamat Belinda, his wife, voiced hers, _"You don't honestly believe we can end this war now that it's started, do you, Ingobert? This is no time to be asking for the war to end. We must…"_

"Wait! Wait!" The Dragons looked up, staring up at who made the loud outburst. Why, it was Luke! "I have an idea!"

"Luke…" Ion said with a smirk, "They can't understand Common Human Tongue. You're going to have to let Largo or I translate…"

"Oh!" Luke blushed and turned to Ion, "Right, just tell them this…"

"_My fellow Dragons!"_ Ion sang out, spreading his arms out wide. Luke was amazed that the boy looked so… what was it? So charismatic, yeah, that was it. No wonder everyone spoke of him so warmly… _"My good friend Luke, the person whom we have saved, has a plan to stop this war. He requests that he returns to Malkuth with ambassadors of Kimlasca. I second this plan, and request that I be the ambassador he speaks of."_

The Dragons were taken aback, and they began speaking to each other in their own tongue. Luke looked at Ion, and the boy smiled back, "The Dragons are all good people. Bahaumut Ingobert will make the best decision for his people."

Luke grunted to acknowledge Ion's explanation, and watched as Ingobert sang in response to Ion, _"Ion, how do you intend to get yourself past the border?"_

Ion turned to Luke, and the young man smiled. He tenderly placed Mieu on the floor and pulled out a passport; it was the same one that Van had given him when he left with Tear, "With this, we can get into Malkuth, no questions asked."

Ion smiled at the familiar passport, and turned to tell Ingobert about the passport, and Belinda snorted as the Bahaumut's throat groaned, as if he were muttering to himself. He then looked back up at Ion, _"I cannot let you go alone; you are the leader of your singing band. I will send with you a small legion, along with my daughter."_

"_You can't be serious!"_ Tiamat Belinda cried, _"Ingobert!"_

The entire room was filled with the roaring of dragons. They were so loud, Luke and the other Humans had to grab at their ears to keep them from bleeding. It was even louder than Mieu's alarm! Bahaumut Ingobert roared, and everyone quieted down, relieving the Humans' ears, _"I say that this will come to pass, and it shall. Ion, go meet with Natalia, I will relay to her the information. She will prepare the Dragon's legions, and I ask that you bring very few guardians with you."_

Ion waved with a smile, _"Thank you, Bahaumut Ingobert. I appreciate it so much!"_

As the meeting adjourned and Ion waved for Luke to join both the Dragon Singing leader and his guardian, the engineer wondered what, exactly; he had gotten himself into…

---

Nephry tried to smile as a bouquet of flowers was thrust into her hand, as another arm was given a large box of chocolates, "Princess Nephry!" A tall, well dressed noble all in white proclaimed, "Today is the day…"

"Your dreams come true!" The man in white's twin proclaimed. This one was dressed all in black, "Today two dashing knights have come before you…"

"And are asking for your hand in marriage!" Princess Nephry giggled a bit as the twins extended their hands, a different ring in each others' palms, (One embedded with a white pearl, the other with a black, of course), "Who shall it be, Your Highness? Who will you marry? Please tell us, Yaun and Mabo, please!"

Nephry smiled to the twins as they looked at her expectantly. She was about to speak, but she felt someone grab at her arm, and a giggle escaped from her lips as Peony came to her rescue, "Who… do you think you are to just come up to Nephry and ask for an engagement, anyway?"

"Peony…" Nephry said with a giggle as his overprotective-ness, "Yaun and Mabo are both nobility… it's not against any laws…"

"Go away, now! Prince Peony DEMANDS it!" Peony took a daring step forward and the twins gave a fearful shout. They made an about face, rushing from the royal gardens. Nephry tried not to laugh at Peony as he turned back to her and looked at the gifts in her hand. He puffed himself up angrily and looked around. He looked at the lavender to his right, and, after plucking up a large amount of the flowers, he handed them to his cousin, a wide smile on his face.

Nephry looked at the gifts in her hands. She couldn't take her cousin's flowers because her hands were full. She placed them upon the bench next to her and took the lavender in her hands. She smiled at Peony as he smiled at her, "You know, Cousin…" She murmured, fingering the flowers, "At some point, you're going to have to let go… I have to marry someone, someday…"

Peony didn't like where this was going, "But… but Nephry! You… those people don't deserve someone as perfect as you! You and Auntie Nebilim took care of me after Mother and Father died. No one else knows how perfect you are! You're so… so…"

"Peony…" Nephry smiled at her cousin, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, making him blush, "I'm going to get married someday. Brother Jade's taking his time… I may have to have Malkuth's successor. Just remember that, Cousin." She reached out, touched his hand, but instead of leading him back to the palace, she released it and walked herself back to the palace, leaving Peony to reflect on both the kiss and her soft reprimanding. Turning to look at the woman's gifts, he immediately picked them up and brought them to the closest maid.

"Burn these, Noelle!" He shouted, shoving the gifts into the woman's arms, "And don't kill the fire until they're nothing but ashes!" And with that, the prince stormed off, as mad as hell.

Dist gave the man a confused look as Peony brushed by the Royal Consul, throwing the door to Queen Nebilim's chambers open and standing before her, fists balled up. Nebilim turned to her nephew as the many maids applied her makeup and wondered just which wig she would wear today, "Auntie Nebilim!" Peony said.

"Now now," Nebilim chastised, laughing at Peony's serious look. He was always so happy-go-lucky, she couldn't understand why he was so grave now, "Peony, Dear, I will be meeting with His Highness King Jade in a moment. What is so important?"

"Auntie Nebilim! Your Highness!" Peony grasped at the arm of the queen's chair and knelt down on one knee, "I have come here today to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage!" Nebilim stared at her nephew's pleading look, and the room went silent. Peony's eyes lit up as she placed her hand on his, and smiled.

"Dear Peony… nothing would make me happier…" She replied, allowing him to stand as she did, "There's just one problem…" Peony cast her a questioning look, and she kissed her nephew on his cheek, "I'll have to see what her brother thinks of the idea as well…"

Peony's eyes widened as the queen left the room, abandoning the maids and her nephew. He groaned and grabbed his blonde hair in frustration. There was no way Jade would ever allow that! He would be stuck worshipping his dear Nephry from afar. "If… if I were king…" He murmured, dejected, "I could just take Nephry for my own…" At that moment… he would have given ANYTHING… to reign instead of his cousin…

---

Queen Nebilim entered King Jade Curtiss IV of the Malkuthian Kingdom's room, bowing low as he noticed his mother walking through the portal. He was dressed in the fineries of a Malkuth general, and he adjusted his glasses, "What is it, Mother?" He asked as he adjusted his belt, the strange pac-man upon his buckle was a mythological creature which was said to bring good luck on the battlefield. His father wore the same buckle, and every battle he entered, he came away unscathed. Jade hoped secretly that it brought him the same luck it had his father.

"Your Majesty…" Nebilim murmured, kneeling before her own son. Jade shook his head and helped his mother stand.

"Not now, Mother," Jade said, smiling for his mother. Only Nebilim and Nephry got that special smile; he loved his mother and sister more than anything in the world… "No formalities, we're alone."

"I guess you're right, my son," the queen replied. She paused for a moment to brush a strand of hair from his face, tucking it lightly behind his ear.

"Are you here to discuss strategic notes?" Jade said, his eyes shining brightly. If there was anything he loved more than his family, it was strategy. He had learned the basics from Nebilim, and soon was ranked a strategic genius. When he was younger, just taking the throne, he and Nebilim would compare notes. However, as he grew, she refused to continue, telling him to practice on his own. It was the only thing his mother ever did to make him angry with her.

"Not today, Jade," She said, "I am here to talk to you about Nephry."

"Is something the matter?" Jade asked, his eyes flashing in anger, "Did someone hurt her? Did Dist push her too hard? Did Peony make her cry?"

"Nothing like that, she's completely oblivious to the politics that surround her," Nebilim replied, crossing the room to sit down in the lavish chair reserved for the king's guests, "Either that… or she is refusing to admit that it exists…" Jade blinked at his mother, and she elaborated, "Jade, yet another man has asked for her hand in marriage."

"I refuse!" Jade shouted, "If Nephry is married, her husband may attempt to steal my throne!" He flicked his hand in a nonchalant way, "Not that I mind. I don't want this in the first place… but Father wanted me to be king, and if any man were to start a rebellion… too many people would die for something as stupid as the title of 'king'."

"Jade, it's nothing like that…" Nebilim smiled, "Peony is the one asking for your sister's hand." Silence wafted over the room as the queen let this information sink in, "I decided it would be best if…"

"NO." Jade deliberately said, placing his hands on his hips, "I refuse. Peony is a member of the royal family. He will gain a resistance faster than any other noble in Malkuth," a knowing smile suddenly crossed the king's face, "mostly because Dist is too much of a vacuous fool to start any sort of resistance against the throne."

"Are you sure, my son?" Nebilim asked, standing up to continue her speech, "your cousin is related to you by my blood only, and I am not related to the royal family in any way. Besides, Jade, you have forgotten his love of your sister," Jade blinked at his mother, and she elaborated, "Jade, Nephry would never want you harmed. If Peony ever wished to hurt you, Nephry would be sad, and your cousin would never let her be saddened. If anything, he would be a loyal Royal Guard, intent on protecting you from any harm. Also, once they are married and your sister bears a child, you needn't worry about your successor…" She smiled at her son, "Please, think on it."

She stood to leave, but was stopped by a firm command by Jade, who looked at himself in the mirror one more time, straightening his black collar, "Mother, go tell Peony…" He turned around to smile at the queen, "his request… is acceptable to His Highness, King Jade Curtiss."

Nebilim bowed low to the ground, a smile gracing her lips, and she slipped from his quarters, walking down the hallway with a refined smile on her face. Everything was going according to plan…

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

Reviews are what keep me going. I'm never going to force you to review... but I love them as much as you guy do. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Family Matters

Chapter 2. I bet there are just a few things you didn't expect, and a few you did. Also ZOMG there's sexual tension in here! That means I'm going to get a million reviews telling me that I'm real awesome, huh?

No? No fair...

Well, enough whining, I now invite you to:

READ ON!

---

Chapter 2: Family Matters

"Wow! It's amazing…" Luke murmured, looking around the town of Belkend as he carried Mieu in his arms, "There are villages of Humans here in Kimlasca?"

"It's true," Ion replied, smiling, "There were actually Humans living here even before I did. Largo's one of them," he motioned towards Largo, who nodded, "and his wife Sylvia. You know Anise's parents, Oliver and Pamela? They've been farming here since their parents' time."

"But it seems so small…" Luke murmured, "with people living here all the time, you'd think it'd grow a bit, don't you?"

"Perhaps…" Ion said with a smile, "but either way, it has a quaint feeling to it, I like it."

"I guess…" The three walked in silence, and suddenly Luke blinked, "wait, Ion! How come we're walking through a hamlet like this? I thought that we were meeting with Bahaumut's daughter. She's a Dragon, right?"

"I… guess you could say that…" Ion said, smiling brightly. Luke blinked at the young man and he smiled, "But Natalia's… just a bit different."

Luke looked up as they came upon a quaint house, and Largo approached to rap on the door. It was only a moment before the doorway opened and a normal young blonde woman opened the door, smiling at who she was looking at, "Oh! Ion, good day!" She said with a smile. She then wrapped her arms around the large guardian and Luke shut his eyes from the impending jelly that would be made upon the sidewalk, "Good afternoon, Father!"

Luke was almost sad not to be able to see Largo's full power at the moment… Instead Largo smiled at the person who hugged him, "Good day, Meryl," the guardian said, placing his hand on his daughter's head. Luke couldn't imagine that such a pretty young woman could be the spawn of someone so huge and hairy, "Could you go get Natalia for us? Ion wishes to speak with her."

"I'll be right back," Meryl replied, releasing her father, turning around and rushing into the house. The three sat in an awkward silence, until the woman returned with another female in tow. Luke blinked at the humanoid woman next to Meryl. She had hair as bright red as his, and her eyes were bright green. From her forehead sprouted what appeared to be horns that a Dragon might possess. The most amazing part of this other woman, however, was the large wings she had. Her wingspan was at least eight feet, and they were big enough that it would be nearly impossible to hide them under clothing without looking blatantly conspicuous.

"I heard everything from Father," Natalia said after curtsying for the Dragon Singing Leader, "I am to bring the Sorcerer's Ring to meet with King Jade. Father hopes that perhaps King Jade will accept the ring in exchange for a truce." She looked awfully mad, "Although a bastard like him doesn't deserve it. The ring is our treasure… It shouldn't go to someone like… like…" She spat out the last word, "someone like HIM."

"The Sorcerer's Ring?" Luke asked. Natalia turned to Luke and gave him a look.

"Uh…" Ion decided it was best to introduce the two, "Natalia, this is Luke. He's the one who will help us cross the border. Luke, this is Natalia. She's the daughter of Bahaumut Ingobert."

Natalia stared at Luke, and Luke stared back. She blinked, and rubbed her horn in thought, "You… You're Luke?"

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, blinking. Natalia ruffled her wings by spreading them quickly and retracting them (nearly smacking Ion in the face as she did so). She took a few steps forward and he winced when she reached out and grabbed his hair.

"Your hair… it's so… red…" She said quietly, "So you're a Dragon then?"

"What?"

"All those related to Dragons have hair that red. You must be…" Natalia was interrupted by Luke. He was beside himself with laughter. The Dragon princess glared at him as he continued to laugh.

"Are you… are you stupid?" He asked, laughing, "My ancestors have been… have been… have been…" He coughed a bit, inhaled deeply, and continued, "have been blacksmiths for hundreds of years!"

Natalia snorted, "Stupid indeed," She said, turning around to face Ion, "The Sorcerer's Ring was an item created a thousand years ago. It combined the magical prowess of the Dragons and the engineering principles of the Humans. It was supposed to be the item that…" She sighed, "that united the Humans and Dragons together in an alliance."

"Alliance…?" Luke asked, "Humans and Dragons lived in an alliance that long ago?"

"You say that as if it were a bad thing," Ingobert's daughter grumbled, "Anyway, Ion. Who are you bringing with us? Meryl's my aide, so of course she's coming with us, as well as Largo and…" She motioned towards Luke with a smile, "and Luke. Do you have an idea who else we shall bring?"

Ion appeared deep in thought, and then looked up, "Could we bring Anise?"

The princess raised an eyebrow, "Anise?" She thought about it for a moment, "She's the Dragon Rider, isn't she? With Tokunaga?"

Ion nodded, "Indeed. She has never gone on a mission this delicate. She needs the training. Is that a problem, Largo?"

"If I may…" Meryl murmured before Largo could answer, "Isn't Tokunaga… a little young to be separated from his rider? He would cause hysteria if he were to wander about as a dragon…"

"Didn't you know?" Largo asked, making his daughter look up at him, "Tokunaga's young, but his will is strong."

"It means…" Ion explained, "Even though he's young, he's mastered the ability to transform. He can take the appearance of a Humanoid and look much like Lady Natalia."

"'Lady Natalia'? Oh Ion, you flatter me," Natalia giggled, placing her hand on his head and rubbing a bit. Largo stiffened and Ion chuckled, rearranging his hat, "But I suppose we could add her to our ranks. Just as long as she doesn't get in the way…"

"I assure you, Anise is well trained, and Tokunaga knows how to act around Humans," Ion replied, "If you would…"

Natalia sighed, "F… Fine… We'll meet at inn tomorrow morning at five. Is there any objections with that?"

"I have a question!" Luke said, raising his hand. Everyone turned to look at him, and he smiled sheepishly, "Do I still have to sleep in Anise's bed?" Everyone sighed.

---

Daylight broke over the small hamlet of Belkend. However, most of the people were already up, preparing themselves for another day of farming and ranching. Luke, on the other hand, was up so he could prepare a sling for Mieu. With a smile, he wrapped the broken robot carefully in some fabric that he was able to wrap around his neck and waist, allowing him to carry his invention on his back. He then started out to see the others, Natalia met him at the entrance to the inn.

"Well? How do you like Belkend?" She asked with a smile.

"It…'s quaint…" Luke replied as she led him out to meet with the rest of the group. Natalia gave him a look, and he chuckled a bit, "I mean… you know, it reminds me of home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, Engeve is my hometown. It's really small, kinda like this town. I like it."

"It sounds wonderful," Natalia murmured as the two walked through the portal and Luke got a good look at who was accompanying them. Ion stood next to Largo, who was beaming at his beautiful daughter. Meryl was inching away from Anise, who was giggling at Tokunaga. The Dragon was humanoid, and dressed in a huge, bulky outfit that made him resemble a large stuffed animal. It covered every inch of his skin aside from his face, which wore a huge, scary smile that showed two rows of razor sharp teeth. One of his eyes was red and the other was green, which seemed different than Natalia's normal green eyes.

"Uh…" Luke stared at Tokunaga, who smiled expectantly at the engineer, "You… you're uh… dressed… weird, you know that?"

Anise scoffed and placed her hands on her hips with a haughty air, "That's what Humans do all the time huh? Insulting people's work! I'll have you know that Mama spent three nights sewing this outfit together so Tokunaga wouldn't have to run around naked!" Luke stored away the information that if he ever needed a tailor, he wouldn't ask Anise's mother to do the job.

"Either way," Meryl said, "Are we prepared to leave? The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can return to our home." She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as if praying, "Mother and the others will miss us all, I'm sure…"

Ion looked away guiltily, biting down on his thumb in thought, "I'm sure Tear will be angry with me. I haven't required her to assist us, and she worries about me so…"

"She'll be fine," Anise proclaimed, smiling knowingly and placing her fingers on her dimples, "You have cute adorable Anise to take care of you, and Tokunaga won't let you guys get hurt!" She placed her hand on Tokunaga's head and smiled at him. The Humanoid's smile widened (making it even scarier) and laughed happily, although Luke could tell the Dragon wasn't used to using such a short throat and it came out with a gurgle. Anise didn't even seem to mind, she only giggled.

"Well then!" Luke said, taking out his passport and holding it up to the light, "We're off!" The others nodded in agreement. The journey had officially begun…

---

"Uaaaawo!" Tokunaga cried. Anise chastised her friend and he smiled at her, happy for the attention she gave him, "Come on, Tokunaga. We're approaching the border. Try not to act too weird…"

"Uaaaawo!" The Dragon replied. Like tried to smile at him, but in truth, he was scaring the crap out of the engineer.

"HALT!" The group stopped as a Malkuth soldier held his hand up in front of Luke's face, "What is this? Illegal border crossing? Let me see your identification cards!"

"We don't need them," the private replied, "My name is Private Luke Fabre, the very man who was supposedly kidnapped by the Kimlascan Dragons. This passport…" He whipped up the passport that was given to him by Van, "We are allowed to enter through. We must speak with His Majesty."

"If YOU hold us up…" Anise glared at the Malkuth soldier, a faint smile on her lips, "The deaths of millions in the coming war will be on your hands…"

The soldier gulped, and handed the passport back to Luke, "Just… make sure they don't use any of their heathen magic, got it?"

"Uh…" the engineer looked at Largo, who looked like he was going to pound the man's face to mush for insulting the Kimlascans, "I'll remember that…"

The group passed by, and once they went out of earshot, Meryl suddenly began to giggle, "Wow, Anise… you're a great actress!"

Largo gave a "humph", crossing his arms unhappily, "I think she went a little too far…"

"Either way," Natalia said quickly, noticing that Anise was getting a little rowdy, ready to ask just what Largo meant by that, "We must be continuing on. Luke, where are we going to next?"

"Just a little further ahead," He replied, pointing at the hill in the distance, "We'll arrive in Engeve by the time the sun goes down. We're probably going to stay at the inn; my house isn't very big… I doubt it could hold everyone."

"Boo!" Anise said, looking a little angry, "And here I thought you were rich or something!"

"Uawo!" Tokunaga shouted. Ion smiled, heaving a good-natured sigh.

---

"Is that, is that…?" The red haired woman stared with wide eyes at he teenager in her doorway. Her eyes misted with tears, and Susanne Fabre wrapped her arms around her son, "Luke! Oh, Luke, my son, it's been so long! I had heard you were gone forever! Your father was beginning to prepare a funeral…"

"Mother, they already gave me up for lost?" Luke asked. He sighed; such was the life of a private. King Jade must have really wanted to start this war if he decided give him up for the sake of the battle… He gave a gasp when Susanne began to cough, grasping at her son's sleeve and sliding down to the floor, "Mother! Mother, you're sick again?" The group gasped and Largo was instantly at her side, helping the woman up.

"Your bedroom?" He asked the woman, who looked at him faintly, "You need rest, don't you?"

"I…" Susanne gulped in precious oxygen, "Haven't finished making dinner…"

"Don't worry, Ma'am," Meryl said with a smile, taking a step forward, "I'll finish it for…" Natalia leapt on Largo's daughter, covering her mouth, and the dragon chuckled at Susanne.

"She means that WE'LL work together to finish it. Luke, could you lead Largo to your mother's bedroom, please?"

"Uh… right…" Luke said, blinking as the princess struggled to keep Meryl contained, "Make yourselves at home, guys."

"Don't mind if I do! Come on, Tokunaga!" Anise proclaimed, zooming into the house with a squeal, followed by Tokunaga, who flailed happily.

"Anise, please, don't mess this place up!" Ion said quickly, following Anise as the group split up: Natalia and Meryl quickly found the kitchen and continued making lunch (and adding for more), Luke led Largo upstairs to Susanne's bedroom, and Anise zoomed around the house with Tokunaga, rushing out the back door with Ion hot on their heels, pleading that they slow down. The three had unwittingly stumbled upon the smithy where those in the Fabre family worked. They didn't notice it, however, until Anise found herself caught by a man whose face was the same as Luke's, but his temper flared much brighter.

The girl gave a shout as a teenage man with long hair tied up (to keep it out of his way when he worked) grabbed her pigtail and yanked, "Who let you in here, you little snot?" the man shouted, "children aren't allowed in here! Do you want to get scarred for life?"

"Let me go, you jerk! Luke invited us in here!" Anise flailed unhappily and Tokunaga continued to smile at the man, although his brows were knitted in anger.

"Luke?" The man asked with a scoff, "You mean Mother's precious boy finally returned?" He released Anise, and not a moment too soon, as Tokunaga was preparing to bite the offending arm and tear straight through his flesh. He continued to speak through a painfully sarcastic tone, "So sorry to hurt you. I'm Asch. I thought you were one of Jacqueline's little brats. They don't know their place. They tend to run through here as if they were the king's children."

"Pardon me, Sir," Ion murmured. Asch turned to the Dragon Singer and he smiled, "You look a lot like Luke, Mister Asch. Is that because you're his twin?"

"You sound surprised," Asch said, knocking Tokunaga out of the way to continue his work. He warned the children to keep away from the furnace as he continued his blacksmithing, "Twins aren't that uncommon in Malkuth."

"But they're incredibly rare in Kimlasca," Anise said, rubbing her dragon partner on the head to keep him from striking back at Luke's twin, "I think… there was one about seven hundred years ago. It was in the history books. Oh! Did you know that Dragons only mate once every ten years?"

"Too much information…" Asch groaned as he hammered away at the horseshoe he was working on. He turned to the girl, sizing her up, and then returned to his work, "so you're from Kimlasca?"

"Yes," Ion replied, "we are preparing to speak with His Majesty, King Jade in hopes that we can prevent the war that's going to happen…"

"I doubt you'll be meeting with him anytime soon…" Asch murmured. Ion looked at him expectantly and he grumbled, "It's because of the princess. There's no way you can meet with the king when he's busy with…" The blacksmith was interrupted when he heard a scream.

---

Edward Fabre looked up in surprise as the door to his room was opened. He was resting comfortably on the chair in his room, reading a book, and stared incredulously at the two people that entered the bedroom, one carrying his wife in his arms. He wasn't surprised that someone was carrying his wife; she was carried to her bed nearly every night. The only thing that surprised him was his son who smiled at him sheepishly, "Wha…? Luke! You're home!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Susanne asked, smiling, "He brought many friends too. One of them was Draconian! Oh honey, it sounds so wonderful to hear that my Luke's making friends!"

"Is this one of your friends?" Edward asked as he stood up, placing his book on the chair.

"Largo McCormick," Largo introduced himself. He strode into the room and placed Edward's wife upon her bed; he then rose to shake Edward's hand.

"Edward Fabre. I'm Luke's father," He replied, the two men shaking each others' hands firmly. Luke was pretty surprised that his father could handle Largo's massive handshake, but it was to be expected. He was a blacksmith for most of his life, after all.

"So, I assume you're from Kimlasca, then?" Edward asked as Luke went to grab at the medicine on the vanity for his mother. Largo and the blacksmith entered into a rousing conversation about their children, which was promptly interrupted by screaming from down below.

"Ahhh, speaking of Meryl," Largo murmured with a smile, "That should be her right now…" Edward raised his eyebrow as a woman began screaming apologies and Natalia attempted to calm down the immediate cooking crisis.

It was soon that the entire group and family (aside from Susanne, who hoped dearly that none of the cooking utensils were harmed) entered the kitchen (which made it very crowded, mind you). Meryl's bottom lip quivered as Natalia whipped the pasta from the strainer and into a bowl, nearly slamming it into Asch's face as she whirled around to display it for all to see, "I saved it!" She proclaimed happily.

"Watch where you're swinging that!" Asch shouted after his narrow duck, and Natalia glared at the offender.

"I'll swing it any place I want to!"

"Give me that!"

"Who are you to order a princess? Unhand this bowl, I say!"

The room became exceedingly rowdy as Anise cheered Natalia on and Meryl covered her mouth with her hand, a barely audible "oh my" escaping her lips in a squeak. Finally, Ion came to settle the difference, "Please, you two!" He said as Tokunaga gurgled ecstatically and clapped his hands together, "stop fighting!"

Largo and Edward assisted the boy as they stopped the two's argument, and Natalia took the bowl, "Just let me finish," she said, "you'll get yours soon."

Asch looked away with a scoff, "Bitch."

"Prick." Luke groaned and turned to leave the room. He didn't have time for this. He had to get Mieu taken care of before tomorrow morning.

---

"You aren't going to eat any?" Asch groaned as he hammered away on his horseshoe. Ion smiled brightly at Luke's twin as the blacksmith answered the boy's question:

"I already did…" He grumbled in response.

"You only ate a few bites," the Dragon Singer replied, obviously worried for the blacksmith, "if you work on an empty stomach…"

"I'm fine," Asch said. His face screwed up in disgust and his hammer fell louder and stronger than normal, "Looking at that Kimlascan princess made me lose my appetite."

"I see…" Ion murmured, giving him a strained smile, "But… you were saying something about His Royal Highness? Why won't we be able to obtain an audience with him?"

"It's been the only news that's been talked about the past month, but I suppose you wouldn't know, being in Kimlasca all this time," Asch replied, finally finishing the horseshoe and dipping it in the water, letting the steam rise into the air, "but His Majesty is busy preparing for his sister's marriage."

"Princess Nephry is getting married?" Ion asked, blinking, "yes, I suppose that His Majesty would be too busy for us on such an occasion…"

"That's why I've got to work hard," the man said, "these horseshoes are to be used for the horses that will be taking the married couple on whatever honeymoon they're planning." Ion nodded knowingly as Asch began to package the last horseshoe, "I'm taking this to the palace tomorrow. I don't want to have to go… I'll be gone for at least a week…"

Ion blinked at the box, and then looked at Asch as he started putting his tools away. The Dragon Singer suddenly brightened, "Asch!" He said happily, "I have an idea!" The blacksmith turned to Ion, a quizzical look plastered on his face.

---

Deep into the night, Luke tinkered in his room at his house, trying to get Mieu to puff smoke out once again. Across the way at Engeve's inn, the others of the group were sleeping contentedly though the night. Largo slept in the same room as his daughter and Anise was paired with Natalia, Tokunaga curling in a ball at the foot of Anise's bed. He always did prefer the floor.

Luke wiped some sweat from his forehead, getting oil on it instead when he heard a knock on his door. With a blink, he answered, "It's open, come on in." The engineer stared as Ion walked awkwardly into the room, closing the door silently behind him, "Ion? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the inn?"

"You're right, it's real late…" The young man admitted, trying not to blush guiltily, "and I really don't want to interrupt anyone there… I thought maybe… I could sleep here?" Luke stared, and Ion looked away, feeling as if he were a terrible burglar, "I mean, you're the only one awake… I assumed I should get some permission from someone in the Fabre household…"

"Whatever," Luke replied with a shrug, and Ion immediately felt a wave of relief wash over him, "you can use my bed. I won't be using it tonight. I have to work on Mieu."

"But Luke!" Ion said, eyes widening at the man's kindness, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"If I need to, I'll use the floor. We have cots, you know," He said. He pointed at the bed with his finger, his wrench in his mouth and a screwdriver in the other hand, "Go to bed. Kids need their rest."

Ion chuckled, "Yes… I guess you're right…" An awkward silence passed, and suddenly he spoke up again, "Do you have any night slips?" Luke pointed them out on the other side of the room, and Ion gratefully began to dress into one of them. As Ion prepared to slide into Luke's bed, suddenly the engineer gave a shout and began making spitting noises, "Is… is something wrong?" Ion asked fearfully.

"I didn't know the wrench would have that much oil on it…" Luke moaned, grabbing at Ion's discarded day cloths and rubbing his tongue on it. Ion gave a smile as he started going back to sleep. Luke was such a good friend…

---

The group met with Luke the next morning, and Natalia gave a cry at the puffing at her feet, "Why… what in the world is…"

"Everyone…" Luke proclaimed, motioning towards the smoke spewing contraption, "Say hello to the Mechanical Innocent Evacuator Unit! I call him MIEU for short. Say 'hi' Mieu!" The machine spewed some more smoke into the air, "I've even upgraded him a bit! Hopefully he'll be a little more useful now and again."

"It's… cute, I guess," Anise murmured, "but not as cute as Tokunaga!"

"So it helps us escape from danger?" Meryl asked, picking up on Mieu's name, "Could you tell me how that works?"

"Well…" Luke was about to explain everything about Mieu's alarm when they heard a squeak from behind them. The group looked and saw Ion, who was carrying a box filled with horseshoes (they knew because it said so on the box). Asch walked behind the boy, and Largo strode forward to take the box for the young man.

"What's this?" Luke asked, "Don't tell me Asch forced you to take this with us?" Largo grunted as he lifted the horseshoes up, intent on making sure Ion didn't have to do the work instead.

"Watch your lip, Dreck," Asch said angrily, clenching his fist and shaking it in his brother's face. The twins glared at each other as Ion felt guilty for getting the two mad at one another.

"No, Luke," Ion said with a smile, attempting to calm the two down, "We're taking this with us because Asch didn't want to do it. The guards won't be too suspicious because you look so much like your brother. I thought it would be nice to do that because your family treated us so kindly. Also…"

"I gave Ion a note," Asch said, pointing at the boy with his thumb, "That claims that I'm under orders to have His Majesty inspect them himself. I figured it'd be a nice trade for what Ion's doing for me if I could get you an unofficial audience with His Majesty."

Luke stared at Ion, who smiled back at him. The engineer had never heard of anyone getting Asch to do something for them. This Dragon Singer must be the most powerful person on the planet. With a negotiator like him on their side, he actually believed that they might have a chance at getting King Jade to stop this war.

"Well then," Natalia said, avoiding Asch's gaze, for fear that they'd start another fight, "Shall we be off?"

"We should get there in three days," Ion said, announcing their plan of action, "That's when Her Grace Princess Nephry is to be wed. After the ceremonies we can speak with His Majesty King Jade and ask him to stop the war."

"Ohhh…" Meryl murmured, looking downcast, "We have to miss the wedding…?" The group chuckled for only a moment before saying their last goodbyes and preparing their departure. Their last leg of journey was just beginning, and they made sure that they were prepared. Finally, they were off!

---

"I don't know…" Dist thought as the tailors outfitted the groom with his royal wedding ceremonial clothes. The Royal Consul adjusted his glasses and peered at Peony, crossing his legs as he sat in the chair across the room from the outfitting, "There's something missing about your suit…"

"Missing?" Peony said with puzzled air, checking himself over, "I don't see anything wrong with this outfit, and besides, in ten hours I am going to be married in this attire. There's not enough time to add to it."

"I know!" Dist snapped his fingers and smiled brightly, "your collar isn't nearly flamboyant enough! You're the star, Peony! You should have something more like MY…"

"No thank you…" Peony replied flatly. Dist looked away with a grumble.

---

"Are you afraid?" Jade asked, staring at the wall with a serious look on his face.

"Why?" Nephry asked as the maids dressed her from head to toe in fine white silk, "Are YOU the one afraid to let me go, Jade?"

"Of course not," the king replied, continuing to look at the wall to keep from seeing his sister in a less than decent appearance, "I just am worried about you. You don't deserve to be caught up in these politics. If you feel that you must do this to make me happy…"

"I'm doing this to make ME happy, Jade," Nephry cut her brother off quickly, placing a hand on her heart, "for once this is for me, not for you, for Mother, and definitely not for my duty."

Jade smiled, although no one in the room could see it, and he closed his eyes, "Is that so?"

"Perhaps you should get ready as well, Jade…" the princess said, "it'll be a while before I am prepared for the wedding…"

"Of course," the king replied, turning to the door and leaving the room, "take care."

"You too."

King Jade closed the door behind him, and turned towards his room. He would have simply rested until the wedding, but he ran into his mother, who was dressed up for the occasion already, "Oh, Your Majesty," she murmured, kneeling. Jade shook his head and let her rise, "are you prepared already?"

"Of course," he replied, "everything's ready."

"Are you… nervous?" Nebilim asked. Her son gave her a look, and she smiled, choosing a better word, "anxious?"

"Perhaps a little," the king replied, placing his hands into his pockets, "Nephry's completely set on this… I'm just glad that she's happy."

"You're… glad?" Nebilim smiled at her son, "You're always so adorable, my son." Jade stared at his mother, and she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you after the wedding, then?"

Jade smiled at his mother's cool hand on his other cheek, which lingered only a moment. Nothing picked him up quite like his mother's love, "Alright, I'll see you again." The two then parted, and Jade returned to his routine. It was only a few hours until the wedding was to start. The king wondered how much the castle would change after this day…

Nebilim walked down the hallway with a regal smile on her face. Only she knew just how much it would change…

---

"Do you, Prince Peony Winston Nebilim, take Princess Nephry Rachel-Helen Curtiss to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The bride was decked in jewels and plastered with enough makeup to make her look perfect. Peony squeezed her hand, as he knew she didn't need any of that. She was already perfect… "I do."

"And do you, Princess Nephry Rachel-Helen Curtiss, take Prince Peony Winston Nebilim to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The groom was handsome, regal, strong, funny, smart and most of all, loving. There was nothing else he needed to be for Nephry to say "I do."

The priest shut his book tight and raised his hand to bless the new couple, "May Lorelei watch over you two, until death do you part. I now, with the power vested in me, pronounce you man and wife." He nodded in Peony's direction, "you may now kiss the bride."

The groom didn't need any more incentive, and grabbed his wife so he could dip her into the kiss. Jade sighed good-naturedly; his cousin would never be a conventional noble…

The king took a few steps into the background as all of Malkuth's nobles quickly surrounded the new couple (and Dist was quickly trampled. The consul decided that the only way to keep from that happening again was to build a flying chair). Looking about, he noticed that Nebilim was gone as well. Turning around, he strode off to his room. His mother and he had promised to meet there after the wedding. She had told him it was important. Jade just hoped that it was nothing that was cause for alarm.

Closing the door behind him, he smiled at his mother, who sat in her chair, drumming her fingers against the table, "Mother," the king began, "shouldn't we be wishing Nephry and Peony a happy life together?"

"I couldn't." Nebilim replied quietly, her eyes closed, "I needed to speak with you first."

"Mother, you've been acting strange ever since the ceremony started…" Jade murmured, adjusting his glasses, "What's wrong?"

Nebilim sighed, and began to speak as Jade went to look out the window, staring over the garden, "Something's been wearing heavily on my heart," she admitted, standing to face her son as he looked over the flowers below, "about your mother…"

Jade turned around with a questioning look, "Mother," he began, as if to emphasize the point that that's what she was, "what are you talking about?"

"It's been a while since Queen Gelda Nebilim got sick…" The woman murmured darkly, running her finger along the table, "when the pain from the disease racked her body and the life slowly ebbed from her body. It has been more than two decades since she breathed her last."

The king only looked confused because he refused to believe what she was speaking about, "But… but you LIVED." He said, as if he could force what he said to be true, "You're here! Dist said…"

"HE said…" Nebilim murmured, drumming her fingers on the table once again, her eyes flitting across the room apathetically, "Has it ever occurred to you that your half-brother would ever lie to you, Jade?"

Jade grabbed at the Dragon Lance next to him, taking a defensive position. The conversation led him to believe that this could quickly turn into a conflict, "So you're not my mother," he said. Outwardly, nothing seemed to change, but inside, a torrent of questions arose. The first was obvious, "What did Dist do?"

"He told me that he didn't want Jade to be sad. He decided to fix everything with his silly toys, his gadgets. He quite literally recreated your dear mother. Not one molecule remained amiss," Nebilim smiled chillingly at the king, "your half-brother created a replica of the Queen. He created me…"

Jade swore that once he got out of this situation, he would convict his "dear royal consul" of treason and have him beheaded, "How did he screw up this time? Dist is too much of a fool to be able to do something this delicate without messing up."

Nebilim laughed aloud, "Oh, he did everything perfectly, alright," She murmured, "Except he never gave me a soul." Jade's eyebrows knitted as Nebilim placed her hand over her heart, "I have no heart, no soul and no humanity. I am… quite literally, a living dummy." A laugh escaped her lips, one that sent a chill down Jade's spine, "you fools, all of you living day to day… while the pain within me grows. Why can't I ever be complete? WHY?" With a shout, she drew a dagger from the sash wrapped around her waist, "If I can control the royal family, I can control Malkuth… I can watch it crumble around me. I will make EVERYONE hurt like I do!"

"I won't let you," Jade hissed, "I won't let you take my throne!"

"You FOOL," Nebilim laughed, "It's already happening, the cogs are turning, my plan has already been enacted. Once you have died, all I must do is keep this pretty dagger," She gestured by placing the tip on her finger with a smile, "upon your darling sister's throat… her newly wed husband will listen to whatever I say as long as her life remains in my hands. I needn't TAKE your throne; I only have to control it!"

"So that's why you pushed their marriage. You wanted Peony and Nephry to be wed so you could use them." Jade understood the entire plan now, "But it doesn't matter. Your plan is not complete until I am dead, and you will find me a dangerous opponent. You will not kill me."

Nebilim discontinued playing with her dagger and smiled lovingly at Jade, "Oh, I beg to differ, my son," She held her dagger out, ready to stab the king in the gut, "you'd best be good with that lance arm, darling Jade," her smile was sickening, a mixture of absolute hate and adoration for man she raised, "you just might die…"

Jade prepared to thrust the Dragon Lance as Nebilim rushed forward, the dagger glinting in the sunlight that streamed into the room. The Dragon Lance aimed directly at her heart and the replicated queen gave a smile. In a flash, she moved slightly, and Jade gave a small gasp as the lance struck her dagger and slid harmlessly away, leaving the king wide open. The woman was right. He was going to die…

He shot a feeble punch at her face, but she easily pushed it out of the way with her free hand. Malkuth's king felt pain as the dagger slid into his gut, and he stared, wide eyed, at the woman he called "Mother" for most of his life. She pulled out a handkerchief and thrust it over his mouth and nose, to keep him from bleeding upon the floor as the crimson life water began to flow out of him. She dragged the dagger out, and was prepared to thrust it back in, but Jade couldn't catch himself. He stumbled backwards and hit the window. It wasn't locked and burst open, and the king flipped over the barrier, dropping an entire story into the bushes below. The blood stained handkerchief floated slowly after him.

"Dammit!" She hissed, slamming her hand on the wall, "If anyone finds him now…" She whirled around, grabbing at another kerchief on her person, wiping the dagger and sheathing it. She quickly opened the door and rushed from the room, the bloodied handkerchief balled up in her fist. She suddenly got an idea, and then stopped running, instead she walked calmly towards two guards who were stationed near the gardens, "I was attacked in His Majesty's room!" She cried, placing on her the fake persona of Queen Nebilim, "By a man impersonating my son!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

Yay I love cliffhangers. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review. I really do feel so glad after hearing from you all. Thanks


	4. Smuggling a Corpse to Kimlasca

Before I go much further, perhaps it is best to figure out each of the royals' relations to each other are. Grab a pen and paper. Ready?

Jade Curtiss IV: King of Malkuth, after his father, Jade Curtiss III. After the real Nebilim died, Jade's father was poisoned by the cloned Nebilim. I've already introduced this Jade, so I'll go to the others.

Saphir "Dist" Wyon Nies: First son by Jade Curtiss III, and half brother to Jade and Nephry. When the real Queen Gelda Nebilim was thought to be barren, Jade had a son by one of his maids. Almost a month later, the queen was found to be pregnant with Jade. Because of Dist's birth, he was forced to give up the throne to his half brother, despite the fact that he is older, and (in his words) has as much reason to take the throne as Jade. He dislikes Jade for this reason, secretly wishing he could take the throne. However, his love for the children of Queen Gelda Nebilim, of who he was completely devoted to (even though she wasn't his mother) stays his hand from assassination attempts. Hates the name "Saphir" given to him by his father. He prefers to be called Dist, the name given to him by his birth mother.

Peony Nebilim: Prince of Malkuth, being second in line to the throne after marrying Nephry. Peony's parents were killed in front of his very eyes by the Dark Wings, an evil organization whose goal was to kill any and all members of the royal family. Although the Dark Wings were eventually brought down and scattered, Peony became extremely introverted, hiding from the world and confiding only in his most precious rappigs. When his aunt on his father's side, Queen Gelda Nebilim, adopted him into the family, he eventually warmed up not only to her, but also to her daughter, his cousin, Nephry. He eventually fell in love with her, and protected her from any evil people that would attempt to win her heart. While he is very outspoken now, it can be seen that he really is a bit introverted, and confides in very few aside from Jade and Nephry.

Nephry Curtiss: Princess of Malkuth. Because she is a woman, she was not allowed to take the throne. Only her consort can take the throne (which is, at the moment, Peony). Nephry is a kind, loving, beautiful woman, in all respects, the perfect princess. Her unfailing love of not only her people but also her family made her obtain many friends and many suitors wishing for her hand. Of all the people in the world, she loves her cousin Peony the most, followed closely with her brother, Jade.

I'm sorry if anything sounds stupid or dumb. I quickly went through this and wrote it up real quick.

OH, PS, before I forget, there are some scary suggestive themes in here, with referances to making love. Although with all the love making where people AREN'T married, I figured that people who ARE married need their time to shine. In the bed or summin...

Thanks for listening to this boring stuff, now:

READ ON!

Chapter 3: Smuggling a Corpse to Kimlasca

Two young maids giggled amongst themselves as they tended to the garden, conversing about the goings on in the palace. To think, the princess was married! "I kind of assumed that the entire royal family would just stay unmarried and would have another of the nobles take the throne instead…"

"Certainly would have saved everyone a lot of trouble…" The other replied. They looked at each other, giggled again, and continued their work. That is, they would have, if they didn't hear something that sounded faintly like a "whump!" from right behind them. They looked at each other, and turned around slowly. The bushes were crumpled, as if someone had landed in them, and as they looked up, they saw not only that the figure had fallen from King Jade's room, but they also saw a bloodied handkerchief, slowly falling to the floor, and what appeared to be Queen Nebilim in the window. The woman disappeared with a curse, and the maids rushed to see who the queen had shoved out the window. The two stared with wide eyes as they dragged King Jade from the bushes he had landed in.

"Holy God above…" one of them swore. The other was grabbing at her clothes, prepared to use what little fabric she had to staunch the blood that was flowing freely from his side, "Jessibelle, what do we do?"

"What else?" The other maid replied, firmly pressing on the open wound (and causing Jade to groan as she did so), "We save our Lordship's life. If we do so, we can be heroes, Katrina!"

"But… Jessibelle! It was Her Grace that pushed him from this height! What in the world happened up there…?" The first one touched her friend's arm, but the two were interrupted when their king stirred, his red eyes opening. He peered at the sky through cracked, skewed glasses. The maids cried out when Jade immediately stood, clutching his bloodied side.

"N… Nephry…" Jade hissed, trying to see through eyes that grew fuzzy from pain. Nevertheless, he began to inch back towards the palace, "I need… to warn them…"

"Guards!" Katrina immediately screeched, standing up to help support the king. Jessibelle stood up with a groan. So much for saving His Highness by themselves! Now they wouldn't get any of the credit, "Guards, come quickly! His Highness… His Highness is…!"

---

Queen Nebilim flew from the palace, the two guards by her side, "He dropped into the gardens somewhere! We must find him before he gets away!" She pointed towards the garden, but was stopped by a long, red haired man. Luke stood in the queen's way, his horseshoes tucked under his arm and Ion smiling at his feet, "Your Grace, good afternoon!" He proclaimed, "I'm Asch, and I'm here to deliver these horseshoes to King Jade. I have a note here clearly stating that His Highness is needed to inspect them."

Nebilim turned to the guards, nodding. They rushed off to search for the "imposter" as she turned back to tend to the others before him, "I'm sorry, my son cannot help you. He's… ill."

"He's sick?" Ion asked, looking disheartened, "it must be terrible to be sick on your sister's wedding day."

"And now, if you'll excuse me, there is a matter of grievous urgency I must attend to." Nephry began to speak, but was quickly cut off by the negotiator once again.

"Ahhh… Your Highness?" He asked, "please, hear our plea in his stead…" The three were interrupted by a screech. There was a distinct female voice asking for help from the guards.

"His Highness… His Highness is…!"

---

"Boo…" Anise moaned as the others in the group stayed outside the palace gates. Tokunaga was still smiling, even as his partner stomped her foot with a shout, "They wouldn't even let someone as pretty as me in? Those guards have no idea what they're missing, ignoring 'Operation: Sexy Anise'."

"I feel so useless…" Natalia murmured, pacing slowly, "as Kimlasca's princess, I should be the one helping with those negotiations, not hiding away here like I am subhuman…"

Meryl sat next to Largo as he stroked his beard, "I should have went with Ion…" He said, "He might need my protection…"

"I'm sure with both Luke and Ion speaking with His Highness, everything will turn out well," Meryl said optimistically. The optimism exploded when the group heard someone scream out loud.

"His Highness!" The screech proclaimed, "His Highness is…!" Everyone was up in arms, and the group stared at where the shout had come from.

"His Highness?" Natalia asked, "it couldn't be…"

"Is King Jade in danger?" Meryl asked, clasping her hands together to pray that it wasn't the case.

Anise grabbed at the bars that separated the group from the inner circle of the palace, yanking hard on them. Everyone then heard Mieu screech loudly; his alarm blaring at them, telling them that danger was near. The Kimlascan released the bars, grabbing instead at Luke's contraption, "You stupid thing! Be useful for once in your life!" and with that, she threw the engineer's invention at the bars.

Mieu appeared to have decided to make itself useful in its self defense mechanism. Instead of bracing for impact, the small robot opened up a compartment in its stomach, and fire burst from the belly of the mechanical creation as if it were a dragon, melting a nice little hole directly through the bars, allowing the machine to drop to the floor on the other side, relatively unharmed. Everyone stared in mute rapture.

"Hehehe…" Anise giggled, suddenly finding that she enjoyed Mieu's company a lot more, "I guess he IS useful once in a while!"

"Tokunaga!" Largo reached out to grab the child, but he had already slid through the small opening that Mieu had created, picking up the robot with the intent of returning it to the group. Anise suddenly was struck with an idea.

"Anise! Just what do you think you're doing?" Pretty soon the girl had wriggled her way through it as well. Dropping to the floor, she saluted Ion's guard and the princess with a wink.

"Don't worry, Tokunaga and I'll be RIGHT back!" She said, turning to her partner, "Let's go!"

"Uawo!" Tokunaga replied, and before the group could object, the children were gone.

"Well…" Meryl murmured, ever the optimist, "Let's just hope the two of them can help that poor woman…" Natalia only sighed.

---

"N… Nephry…" Jade stumbled into Katrina's arms, "I… Nephry…"

"My Lord, help is on the way!" Katrina groaned, finding it hard to keep so much deadweight standing, "Please, you must rest!"

"They need to be warned…" the king finally allowed himself to drop to his knees, "Peony… Nephry…"

"Halt!" Jessibelle and Katrina looked up as the two guards approached the three, "Stand aside, this man is a traitor, an impersonator who intends to steal the throne from His Majesty King Jade!"

The maids were taken aback, and they looked to the man, doubled over and slowly dying. Could it be true? Was this man impersonating their king? Katrina shook her head, and stood in front of the man, "You've got it all wrong!" She said, holding her arms out, "This is His Majesty, King Jade! He must speak with Her Highness, Princess Nephry and His Highness, Prince Peony! Please, help him!"

Jessibelle screamed when the guards drew their swords, "Queen Nebilim has ordered that any who stand in the way of this man's execution shall share his fate."

"Katrina!" The maid stood up, reaching to grab her friend's arm, "Katrina, what are you doing?" Jade couldn't see what was happening in front of him, the pain was too much to keep his eyes open. He did, however, make out the screams of the two maids as they were cut down. They had given their lives to protect his. He didn't understand why anyone would do something like that. It didn't matter much anyway… as the guards stepped over the corpses of Jessibelle and Katrina, King Jade understood that he was going to die. He continued to clutch his side as those before him raised their swords. It appeared that this was the end…

"Uawo!" The guards were caught off guard by a flurry of yellow fabric and baring teeth, biting straight at their necks with the intent to rend the jugular vein.

"Tokunaga!" Jade heard a girl shout next to him, "remember that you can't become a dragon here! You'll only attract even more attention!"

"Who… Who's there?" The king felt the girl grab for some bandages, and she frowned as she desperately tried to stop him from bleeding out.

"You can call me Anise," the girl said, "I'm here on a peace mission from Kimlasca. We need you alive for that…"

"And that's why…"

"You bastard!" Anise shouted, pressing down on the wound hard enough that Jade shouted, his entire body being racked with pain, "you let them… You let your horrible people kill her! You let them kill Tokunaga's… Tokunaga's mother! It's all your FAULT!" She finally stopped attacking the king's wounds, and she grabbed at her face, trying to stop the tears, "If you… if Ion didn't need to talk to you… I… would kill you right here…"

"With the way you 'tended' my wounds…" Jade murmured, a smile suddenly growing on his face as Tokunaga dropped the other guard, happily chomping on their neck tendons, "I think it would have been a mercy killing."

Anise gave an angry scream. The man… the man refused to take this seriously! "You… you bastard! I hate you!"

"Anise!" Ion stared in horror at the scene before him. Tokunaga gave a babble of pleasure as he proudly showed off his "work", and Queen Nebilim's eyes narrowed at Luke as he rushed to check on the king.

"He's fine. He's just spouting gibberish like some sort of…" Anise turned back to Jade, and her eyes widened. His eyes were shut, his breathing had slowed, and she turned back to Ion, "Ion, hurry, he needs your Daathic magic!"

"I'm on it!" Ion replied, kneeling by Jade's side. He began to cast, and in almost a moment, his wounds were knitted, although Jade stayed deep in sleep. The Dragon Singer Leader assumed he had slipped into a coma, and Luke stood up to face the queen.

"Your Grace!" Luke said, "Someone attacked him! You need…"

"You all know too much," Nebilim interrupted after a moment of thought, whirling around to call for reinforcements, "Guards! Come to my aid! These monsters are attempting to assist the impersonator! They must be killed!"

"Uawo!" Tokunaga roared, ready to pounce on the queen next. Anise held him back, and Ion allowed Luke to grab the comatose Jade, "We have to get out of here. It appears this went, askew from our original intentions…"

"She doesn't want to kill us," Luke replied, asking Tokunaga in assistance with the removal of the king from his grounds, "she intends to silence us."

"I say a hasty retreat is in order!" Ion said, turning around to escape. Nebilim whirled around and watched as they rushed away. She hissed, watching them leave with the man whose death was needed in her plans. However, she there were other things that needed to be attended to. She couldn't just run after him… she'd let her guards do it instead. Right now, she needed to speak with Dist.

She turned around and started walking towards the palace, "So…" She murmured, a frown creasing her face, "His name is Asch, then…?"

---

"Mieu!" Luke shouted as the group came down towards the hole that Tokunaga and Anise had slipped through, "Burn a hole in these bars! We can't get through!" The contraption whirred and puffed, and he began blowing fire again, melting the bars straight through. Ion walked through the bars, and Largo stared intently at the person they brought with them.

"What's going on?" Meryl asked, staring at the unconscious king with a surprised air, "you didn't kidnap His Majesty, did you?"

"That sounds great!" Natalia said with a smile, "now we can smack some sense into him in the most unofficial and cruel way possible."

"I second that!" Anise proclaimed, raising her hand happily. She shut up, however, when Ion looked at her with a face that showed disappointment with the Dragon Rider. She looked away with a snort.

"The royal family is seriously insane," Luke said as Largo took the king in his arms, being the only one in the group able to carry him without much trouble, "Not only is Queen Nebilim calling him an imposter, but she has apparently killed maids simply to get at him. This is completely unlike her."

"Indeed," Largo murmured quietly, "I say we leave immediately. If King Jade is away from the palace, his sphere of influence will shrink considerably. We must find a place he will be safe."

"And what better place than Kimlasca?" Ion asked cheerfully. Natalia and Anise groaned.

"Hey, Luke?" Meryl asked, "Is something the matter?" The engineer looked up with a questioning snort, "It's just that… you look so downcast."

"I was just thinking…" Luke murmured, deep in thought, "if Nebilim knows my face… we can't go home, it would put everyone in danger… but Asch could be in danger simply because he looks like me. Should we stop off at home to warn everyone, or will that put them in more danger?"

"It's simple," Largo said calmly, "if we go to their house to warn them, they will be safer under our protection in case they are attacked." The group looked up at Largo, and Ion nodded.

"That does sound like the right course of action. Let's hurry. Queen Nebilim does not know where the Fabre household is, but her eyes are all over the kingdom, and she has much more manpower than we."

As the celebration of Peony and Nephry's wedding reached a fever pitch, the group slunk away, effectively kidnapping the king right from under everyone's noses.

---

"Dist, darling…" The royal consul flinched only slightly in his "office" which consisted of most of his most favored inventions. He turned a bit when Nebilim walked through the portal and smiled wickedly at her creator, "I have a little job for you."

"Leave me be!" He said irritably, turning back to his most recent invention, tweaking it favorably, "I'm trying to see if I can alter gravity for just a bit. That floating chair will be a reality, I know!"

"Oh now, don't be like that…" Nebilim murmured, trailing a finger across her bottom lip, "Dist, he survived."

The consul whirled around, "Jade what? He's alive?" Dist sat in silence, drinking the information in. Suddenly, he burst into laughter, rapping his fingers upon his table and cackling madly, "I knew it! My king could never be done in that easily! Maybe next time you…"

"The plan will never work unless Jade is DEAD." Nebilim strode forward, and Dist gave a cry, grasping the table for support as she clutched his jaw and jerked it towards her so forcefully he began to bruise, "Do you understand me, Dist? The only reason I have not skewered you for creating me is because you are much more useful to me alive than dead."

"I… I know!" Dist answered, going rigid as Nebilim continued to drag his head around in circles, "Wh… what do you need? What do you…"

"Make a lifeless dummy, you idiot!" Nebilim finally released Dist's jaw and the consul grabbed it, nursing his bruises as she continued, "I need it to look exactly like him. I'm sure you can do it. I need to make sure that your half-sister and cousin THINK it's him. He will make a fine corpse."

Dist opened his mouth to object, but realized he would soon be killed if he spoke against her, "I… I understand." He groaned, looking away uncomfortably.

"That's a dear," the fake queen laughed, snatching up Dist's cheek and pinching hard. After she released that (and Dist rubbed it to keep the pain lessened) she turned to leave his workplace, "I'll be back by tomorrow. Be quick!"

"R…" The man sighed as the door slammed behind Nebilim, "Right…"

---

Night fell upon the palace of Grand Chokmah, and daylight began to break upon the flowers, the alabaster walls, and it seeped into the room of two newlyweds. Peony scrunched his eyes closed as the sun danced on his face, trying hopefully to wake him up. The sun didn't wake him up, however; it was the warm body of his new wife, who wrapped her arms around his well toned body and pressed herself against his back. "Good morning, Peony…" She murmured contentedly, "you were absolutely wonderful last night…"

It took the prince a moment to register that feeling the naked body of the woman of his dreams was, in fact, reality, and that last night wasn't a really vivid wet dream. He was about to respond, but he was caught off guard as Nephry began to rub her hands on his chest, slowly finding their way downward. The prince let his wife manhandle him as she continued speaking, "Mmmhmmm, Peony… you're so… muscular…" She nuzzled his neck and the new husband's breath hitched. His hands grasped at hers when she found her way down to his thighs.

"It's still early…" She murmured sleepily, "could you give me a bit more… please?" The prince thought she'd never ask, and turned himself on his other side to face his wife.

"Do you need to ask?" He asked, dragging Nephry closer. He mauled her mouth with his own and he pressed her close to his body. The princess let out a small gasp of pleasure as he shifted his weight, coming to rest on top of her, "May I?"

"Do you need to ask? I think we passed asking 'may I?' long after our roughhousing last night," She giggled, letting her arms flop seductively by her head, "come on, Your Highness, ravish me!"

"You know," Peony murmured with a smile, "usually a man gets beheaded for stealing a princess' virginity."

"Well," Nephry reached up and rubbed his cheek tenderly, "You've always been the most unconventional man I know…"

"I can't deny that!" He replied happily, catching her hand and kissing it passionately, "but, of course, I would never want to…" He reached down to kiss her once again…

…and was promptly interrupted by a knock on the door, "Prince Peony! Princess Nephry!" A guard's voice shouted, making the prince growl in annoyance, "It's Queen Nebilim! She demands your presence! She says it's urgent!"

"Uh, um…" Nephry clasped her hand over Peony's mouth to keep him from shouting someodd informal insult at the man for interrupting their carnal acts, and she answered for him, "Tell Mother we'll be there as soon as we can!"

Peony rolled off of his wife with a groan as the guard's footsteps quieted down and disappeared. Nephry began crawling out of the other side of the bed, reaching out and grabbing at her undergarments, preparing to call for some maids to assist in dressing her, "Alright," Peony suddenly said, "I'm ready."

The princess turned around to ask how the prince got ready for so fast, and noticed that he was wearing nothing but his boots. She threw a pillow at him with a laugh, "The longer you drag, the longer Mother will keep us from returning to bed," she said, hoping that would give him enough incentive to actually get dressed.

"Everyone will think we're the laziest royals in Malkuth," Peony replied with a smirk as he began to dress himself, "we'll just be in bed all the time."

"I'm sure everyone would know what we're doing, Peony…" Nephry replied as she retreated to her dressing room, "Jade is going to be so mad at you…"

"I can't wait to see him again!" The prince replied as she left the door slightly ajar, "I'm going to rub it into his face every chance I get! 'Hey Jade! Are those carpenters working with screws? That reminds me of who I'm screwing! Can you guess who it is?'"

"I think that he'll get you a gift for all that," Nephry replied, "the receiving end of his Dragon Lance!" The two laughed aloud, and Peony reluctantly went his separate ways with his wife, moving to his dressing room to call for the butlers to dress him as well.

---

Peony led Nephry down the hall towards Jade's room. It seemed extremely strange that Nebilim had asked them to head to his room, rather than her own. It sent a chill down Nephry's spine, and Peony noticed her discomfort, "Nephry, is something the matter?"

"Oh… I…" the princess shook her head, "n… no, I'm fine."

"It's about time you guys got here," Dist said solemnly as they approached the door. He appeared to have been pacing right outside the king's room, "how long were you planning on taking?"

"I'm sorry, Saphir," Nephry replied, making Dist twitch with irritancy, "but what's the matter? Is Mother alright? Is…" she stopped, studying her half-brother's face, "is Jade… alright…?"

Peony's jaw dropped as two guards opened the door and Nephry grasped at her face in horror as they carried the lifeless body of King Jade from the room. In all respects, he looked as limp as a dummy, "Jade…" Peony murmured, "n… no…"

"JADE!" Nephry knocked Dist aside so she could see his face. The man made no response as she threw herself on his chest, refusing to let go as the guards apathetically asked her to release him, "Jade! Jade, NO!"

"I… I'm sorry…" The three people looked up to see Queen Nebilim within Jade's room, standing next to the bed. She was beside herself with grief, "I… should have realized…" She placed her hands over her face and sobbed into them, "He was hemorrhaging near his liver… the blood vessels ruptured… he bled out in his sleep…"

Peony reached out to hold his wife and Dist bit down on his lip, "At least, Nephry… at least he left peacefully…"

"I… I…" The woman finally released the king and dug her face in her husband's chest, "I can't believe it! Jade!" She continued to sob, leaving the men to listen as the women mourned the man they loved, "He seemed so strong! He couldn't have…"

"Bring her in here, Peony," the queen said, motioning towards Jade's guest seat, "She needs it more than I…" the prince nodded and helped his wife to the chair, where she sat down and continued to mourn.

Dist followed the two inside the room, closing the door behind him so they could be offered some peace, "If you don't want to plan the funeral, I shall… you'll be busy after all, Peony…"

"Busy?" Peony asked, looking up with a look that obviously told Dist that he was NOT in the mood for his tomfoolery, "Whatever the hell I'm going to be 'busy' about will have to wait. This is…"

"Dist is right, Peony…" Nebilim told her nephew, "because my son is dead… Nephry's husband must take the throne…" She dipped low to the ground, "Your Majesty… YOU… are to be the next King of Malkuth."

Peony turned quickly to look at the queen and the royal consul, "You… that's…" he blinked and turned to his wife, suddenly realizing that his aunt was right, "I… I'm king…"

Nephry sucked in another sob and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, "P… Peony…"

"I'm king, Nephry…" Peony murmured, "I… I'll do whatever I can to help protect Malkuth in your brother's stead, so please… please don't cry too much, Nephry. You'll break my heart."

"I'm sorry…" Nephry sniffled, reaching out her hand. Her husband gave her a handkerchief and she moaned into it, blowing her nose, "I'm so so sorry, Peony. I just… Jade…!" Her voice fell and disappeared in another bout of crying. The new king wished that he could wrap his arms around her and make all her pain go away. All he could do was hold the new queen and hope it comforted her.

Nebilim turned to Dist and smiled just a bit at him, "I want you to collect the guards. The plan will be enacted now…" she said in a low whisper, enough that the wailing woman and her husband could not hear. The royal consol glared at the queen, and she smirked in return. He turned on his heel and left the room. Nebilim turned to look at the newlyweds, who had curled up together, holding each other and trying to compose themselves for a public speech about the death of King Jade. Nephry wasn't sure how she was to address the crowd without breaking into even more weeping.

"Auntie," Peony looked up to Nebilim, "I… if I could…"

The king was interrupted as the door was opened and three guards entered through the threshold. They saluted Nebilim, and she smiled at the two wickedly, "I'm sorry, Darling Nephew, but our talk is going to have to be cut short." The guards approached the two and Peony gave a shout when one pried him from his wife's hold, and the other two grabbed at Nephry's arms, "I'm afraid a little explanation is in order." The smile she gave made a chill run down the new king's spine, "Peony, if you do not follow my every command, your wife will be killed. I cannot let my plan stop now. If I take the throne in your stead, there will undoubtedly be a power struggle."

"You… You would use me as a puppet king?" Peony hissed, turning to look at the apathetic guards and turning back to Nebilim, "You… you aren't my aunt! Who are you, and what have you done to this castle?"

Nebilim laughed aloud as the door slowly closed, and Dist slunk by the wall like an unloved puppy, watching the scene unfold, "You've figured it out quickly… your dear sweet cousin refused to believe I could ever be anyone but his beloved mother… He clung to my being his mother up until the moment he expired…"

"YOU!" Peony screamed, throwing himself at Nebilim, but he was caught by the third guard. He turned quickly to see that the other two guards had grasped his shocked wife harder, and he tensed, turning back to the fake queen, "What did you do to Jade? What did you do?"

"Hemorrhage, poison…" Nebilim's eyes darkened and she glowered with a smirk at the new king, "Is there really a difference as long as he's dead…?"

"You killed him!" Nephry kicked and screamed in her captors' grasp, screaming at the top of her lungs. Hopefully someone would come! Someone would come and help them! "You killed my brother! You MONSTER! Bring him back! For God's sake, bring him back! JADE!"

"Restrain her!" Nebilim shouted, and the guards grasped at their hilts, and Peony shot her a look that pleaded with her. Right now, force wasn't an option, as she was in serious danger; they still hadn't gotten to the bottom of the mystery, "I am not the Nebilim you know. She died years ago… but I am a perfect replica, a clone… It was simple to pretend to be the dearly beloved Queen Gelda Nebilim. All the while I slowly tainted your cousin's mind. It was I who fed him the propaganda against the dragons. It was I who told him to start a war… It is I who will see the war come to fruition…

"The guards left in disgust, angry at the king's decisions," Nebilim continued, "I began to replace them all. I replaced them with clones, much like myself. All of them are people just like me, they swear allegiance to me. They are the ones who dwell within the castle even as we speak…"

"Clones…?" Peony glowered at the fake aunt, "Who made these clones…?"

Dist tensed as Nebilim smiled cruelly, pointing out the consul hiding in the shadows, "You could thank your own royal consul. He has been at my beck and call for all these years… To think that your most trusted friend was such a backstabbing bastard…"

Both Peony and Nephry swerved to look at Dist, Peony's face was screwed up in rage, and Nephry's look was a one of pure horror and disappointment. The consul was at a loss for words, "S… Saphir…" Nephry murmured, her eyes misting with tears, "How could you…?"

"Take her away to the dungeons," Nebilim said with a wave of her hand, and Peony roared angrily as they lifted the woman from her feet and carried her off, "I can't stand looking at her face. It really IS like looking in a mirror…" She shuddered at the thought.

"Leave Nephry alone!" Peony shouted, reaching out to grasp at Nebilim, "I'll do anything, I swear! Just don't throw her in a cell! Don't hurt her, please!"

The false queen approached the man she once called "nephew" with a smile of benevolence. It quickly turned sour as she reached out and grabbed his golden hair, dragging his head backwards so she could stare into his bright blue eyes, "If you do as I order, Dearest Nephew… I shall think about it…" And with that, she released Peony and walked from the room, beckoning for Dist to follow. The consul nodded and followed after her, giving a small glance back at Peony, who had dropped to the floor, taking this moment to take in the entirety of the conversation. The guard who had restrained the new king turned and left as well, his face was screwed up in what looked like disgust, as if he had swallowed a rather nasty looking bug.

Peony simply sat in Jade's former room, listening as his wife's screaming eventually died down, and the silence that resounded was deafening. He suddenly heard crying, and it took him a moment to realize that the bawling was coming from his own self. He grabbed at his hair, sunk into a ball, and began to scream, cursing his own weakness. He had already lost his cousin, the king; now he was going to lose his wife, Jade's sister.

King Peony Nebilim of Malkuth never felt so pathetic in all his life…

---

"Is he okay?" Meryl asked Ion as the two stared at the sleeping king, who was borrowing Luke's bed (he didn't seem to care), "is he going to wake up soon?"

"I'm not sure," Ion said, thinking hard as he stared at Jade, "he IS in a coma… it could take him a week, a month, or even years before he awakens." Ion turned sadly to the woman by his side, "he may never awaken…"

"That can't be true," a voice from the door said. The two turned to see Luke, who walked forward and joined them, "His Majesty's a fine, strong man. He'll awaken. He has to."

Ion smiled happily, "I suppose you're right, Luke," he said, and the three let a calm silence pass between them, watching the king as he rested, his hair calm and unruly, his chest rising and falling as he continued his doze.

Luke broke the silence with a smile and a question, "You think if we poke him enough he'll wake up?" Meryl giggled and Ion shook his head with a grin.

---

"It's all that Dreck's fault!" Asch shouted, pacing angrily as Susanne sipped her tea next to her husband and Largo scratched his beard in thought, "Now I'm the one in trouble, and just being here is putting my parents in danger!"

"But we still love you, Asch…" Susanne replied, "And we could never feel sad about you staying here. Why would you ever want to leave?"

"If I stay here, you'll be in danger," Asch said forcefully, making his mother look down at the floor sadly, "I can't stay here any longer. Dreck can't stay here either!"

"Asch, come now…" Edward said sternly, "leave Luke out of this. He did what he could for our country."

"Maybe he should keep his nose out of royalty's business…" Asch hissed as he went to grab his traveling cloak, "now you have to pay for it, both you and Mother."

"Asch, please…" Susanne murmured, reaching out to her son as he grabbed for his sword, "please don't go, I would be…"

"I'm sorry, Mother…" Asch replied, striding to her side and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He released her and Susanne held her arms up as if to ask for another hug, but he was already out of the door. Largo shook his head, contemplating the woman's pure love for her son…

---

"You're leaving, then?" Asch turned to see Natalia, who was preening her right wing as Anise tried to teach Tokunaga how to play Tag. She stood from the ground, wiped her dress off, and rubbed one of her horns in thought, "you know…"

"Of all the people in the UNIVERSE I could be speaking to…" Asch began, grabbing at his temples and rubbing hard, "I would rather be talking with a wall."

"Oh, so that's how it is?" Natalia asked, placing her hands on her hips, "you know what, buddy? You're such a stupid moron; you don't even know that your mother would DIE of heartbreak if anything happened to you!"

"And YOU are such an imbecilic Draconian," he practically spat the word, using it in a derogatory way, "that you don't realize that if I DO stay here, she WILL be killed."

"Then let her die at least KNOWING you still love your family…" Natalia said. Asch blinked as the princess looked away, "It took me a century to get my father to realize how much I needed him to express his love to me… you Humans live and die in a flash compared to Dragons like me. Don't lose your life after leaving on such a sour note…"

Asch stared at Natalia as she clasped her hands together, looking… saddened… He was slightly taken aback, "If… if you want…" The princess spoke up again, "you can come with us… to Kimlasca… Father would certainly welcome you, especially because it… was technically our fault for getting you into this mess…"

"Why do you care?" Natalia looked up as Asch stared at her, as if attempting to find out if her request was truly heartfelt. The Draconian would have spoken up, but he quickly changed the subject, "it doesn't matter, anyway. I couldn't go there just to hide. There must be something better for me out there somewhere…" He turned to Natalia, "…Thank you… but no thank you. I must be off now," the blacksmith's son nodded lightly and strode away.

"Asch!" Natalia waved at him as he left, "I hope we meet again!"

"Don't count on it!" He said in response, not even bothering to turn to face her. The woman hissed loudly.

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

Things were back to normal already…

---

Luke was barely able to leave the house when the group had rested up enough to sneak back into Kimlasca. Susanne just couldn't bear to see her dear son leave! She hugged him tight as Largo shifted the comatose Jade, who was wrapped from head to toe in burial garments. It wasn't too hard to pass him off as a dead guy when passing the border. Besides, the guards were searching for a live impersonator, not a corpse.

"Be careful, My Son…" Susanne murmured, grasping Luke's cheeks and placing her forehead upon his, "Don't you dare go off and do something horrible and get yourself hurt…"

"I promise, Mother," Luke replied, taking her hands from his cheeks, "I'll be extra careful…"

"Luke!" Susanne hugged him one more time, and the young man rolled his eyes, "I love you, you know…"

"Yeah Mom…" Luke gave her a hug back, "I love you too…"

"Good!" She released him and smiled happily, "Take care!"

The group was off. They traveled across Malkuth's Rugnica Plains and out of the country entirely (and Anise shouted at the guard for holding up the transportation of her dead father to his final resting place, "It's going to be YOUR fault when he starts stinking up the place!" She proclaimed). The travel across the swamps of Kimlasca took the group an entire month to arrive back at Baticul, and Anise gave everyone a death glare when they said that he was to be kept in her bed (as she was one of the only Humans who actually dwelt in the caves).

"Don't worry, Anise!" Luke said with a smile, "I'm sure Tokunaga will let you curl up next to him so you can go to sleep with him!"

Anise glared defiantly at the people, but eventually gave up when Ion explained that it would be best if she watched him. Luke was STILL amazed that the Dragon Singer Leader had the ability to get almost anyone to do whatever he wanted.

The Dragon Rider glowered at the sleeping Jade, thinking of the many evil things she could do to him had she really had the chance. She wanted to saw his skull open and dissect his head. She wanted to tear his ribcage apart and rend his still beating heart from his chest. She wanted to chop at his neck with a blunt axe until she completely decapitated him. She wanted to cut off his manhood and feed it to Tokunaga, "Damn you…" She hissed, rocking on the floor next to the bed, hugging her legs close to her, "Damn you, Bastard. How dare you just sleep your life away like that? We rescue you even after you kill Dragons, you make fun of me, and yet we keep you alive… and THIS is the thanks we get?"

The girl could take it no longer. She stood up and grasped at a jeweled dagger among the pile of gems and gold that Tokunaga had collected, and she approached the calmly dreaming Malkuth king. He STILL had that devilish, sadistic, sarcastic, demonic grin plastered on his face, and it made Anise's blood boil. With a shout, she raised the dagger, intent on driving it through his heart, "Die, Bastard!" she screamed, driving it towards the man.

She gave a surprised gasp as a hand shot up quickly to catch her wrist, and she stared dumbfoundedly at Jade's hand, his lithe fingers wrapped surely over around her wrist. Her blood ran cold when his eyes shot open, his red eyes fixing straight on the girl, a confused frown plastered on his face.

"Really…" He murmured, staring deeply into the eyes of the fearful child as she dropped the dagger to the floor, "I would have expected a much sweeter welcoming party than this…" She struggled to get the man's iron grip off of her as he sat up, refusing to release her, and he looked around with a smile, "Well well…" He murmured, "Where did you kidnap me to? This seems very much unlike my room… although perhaps it's been redecorated?"

"Let go of me, Bastard!" Anise screamed, turning frantically to look for Tokunaga. However, he had left hours ago to bathe in the lake a few miles from the mountain complex that was Baticul, "Tokunaga! Luke! Tear, Ion, HELP!" She suddenly fell to the floor as Jade released her and she lost her balance.

"Anise… was it?" Jade asked, getting right to the point as he drew back the covers of Anise's bed and slid out of the cot. Anise scrambled to upright herself and took a few steps backward. She had tried to kill him, and that grin… that fiendish, sinister, sarcastic grin was still there… She understood… he was going to get revenge… she was going to die right here… Jade knelt down at his feet and picked up the dagger that Anise dropped and she screamed outright. With a blink and a smile, he handed the blade back to the girl, hilt first, his fingers dancing just around the razor's edge, "This is yours, right?"

The girl stopped screaming (and Jade's ears stopped ringing). She took a cautious step forward, reached out, and grasped the knife in a flash. She then held it up to show that she wasn't playing around. If he was going to jump her now… he'd regret it… "Tell me," the king said, "Just where am I?"

"B…b-b-b-b-b-b…" Anise found herself at a loss for words, but that was okay. After sleeping so long, Jade appeared to have all the time in the world for her to regain control of her tongue, "Baticul…" she was finally able to whisper.

"Baticul?" Jade said, clearly surprised, although his face showed nothing of the sort, "I've been asleep THAT long that you were able to drag me here?"

"I didn't do it; it was…" Anise caught herself before she revealed the names of any others. She couldn't believe that she almost told him Largo's name! If that… if that happened…

"Anise! I heard screaming. Are you alright?" The two looked up at the voice as Ion smiled at both Anise and Jade, his eyes dropping to the dagger in Anise's hands, "Anise, you didn't!"

"I didn't do anything!" Anise said, tossing the dagger into the pile and smiling at the young man. If ever there was a man she would lie to keep him happy with her, it was Ion, "I was just… showing him all of Tokunaga's loot!"

Ion turned questioningly to Jade, and he smiled, "it certainly is quite a stash," he said, dancing around the inquiry. Ion seemed to accept it, and his frown was replaced with a grin as he turned to Anise. It then disappeared again when he noticed something horrible.

"Anise!" The girl blinked at him as he approached her and knelt down to inspect her knee, "You're bleeding!"

"Wh…" Anise blushed brightly as Ion stared in worry at the injury she had sustained when she fell into the mountain of gold. She turned to Jade, who seemed to be suddenly interested in a bunch of Tokunaga's gold, and before she could shout at the king to stop, she felt the pain of Ion touching the bleeding scrape, "Ion!" She recoiled her knee with a shout, "that hurt!"

"But it might get infected," the Dragon Singer Leader said matter-of-factly, standing up and grasping the girl's shoulders, gently easing her into a sitting position. Propping the leg up to keep the blood from flowing too harshly, he looked at her with a serious look, "this is going to hurt, Anise. Are you okay with me touching your wound to heal it? I don't want you to…"

"No!" Anise said quickly, not wanting to look like a weakling in front of the king. Which reminded her, "Hey you, Bastard!" She sucked in air and steeled herself as Ion began to cast his Daathic Magic to heal her wounds, being forced to touch the wound to cast the magic, "No touching Tokunaga's treasure, got that?"

"Come now, Anise…" Jade replied, smiling at Ion as he worked meticulously to heal the girl, and he could tell that she was blushing from the contact, even though she tried to hide it, "I'm literally wading through it. I'm going to have to touch some of it to get out of here."

"Then I guess you're stuck in here forever," Anise replied with a hiss, "and stop SMILING at me like that! You look like you're a pedophile or something, Bastard!"

"There, all finished!" Ion proclaimed happily, standing up. He offered Anise his hand, but when she looked at Jade's smiling face, she ignored the hand and got up herself, although secretly she regretted not being able to touch his hand… The young man turned to Jade, and looked back at Anise, "Well, it looks like you two know each other…" Ion said, remembering that the king had called her by her first name, "Could you introduce me?"

"Come now, Anise!" Jade said with a drawl, dropping the helmet he was holding to the floor, "how rude, not introducing us. I thought we had something, too!" Anise turned bright red at his mocking of her previous insult. She looked at Ion, who shut his mouth to avoid any unnecessary confrontation.

"Ion, this is the bastard… Bastard, this is the leader of the Dragon Singers, Ion Mohs…" Anise muttered under her breath, frowning enough that Ion feared she'd break her face, "Now, if you'll EXCUSE ME, I'm going to go find Tokunaga. ANYONE is a better conversationalist than HIM," she spat the last word and stormed from the room. Ion blinked at the retreating figure of Anise, and turned to Jade with an apologetic smile.

"I… I'm sorry for her behavior…" Ion murmured, twiddling his thumbs guiltily, "she usually is… outspoken… but…"

"It's really alright," Jade replied, placing his hands in his pockets, "so. You're the leader of the Dragon Singers then?"

"Yes, I am…" Ion replied, "and you…"

"Am nothing more than an imposter, pretending to be the deceased king…" Jade murmured, adjusting his glasses slightly, "is that it?"

"How… did you know?"

"Those maids were killed trying to protect me. The guards had said I was an imposter…" Jade shook his head, "and Mo… Nebilim had said that her plan included me being dead. It's really easy to piece that together when you've nothing to do but think about it for a week or two."

"It was more like five weeks," Ion replied. Jade looked at him, and the young man dropped his head apologetically, "I'm… sorry I couldn't help you any more than I did… my grandfather really is much better than I am at this stuff…" he looked downcast, "I doubt I'll ever be as good a Daathic Magician as the ancients…"

"I don't mind, it really was refreshing. Kings never get that much sleep, you know, there's always some sort of inane crisis that needs your immediate attention," Jade replied, smiling at the boy, "if anything, I enjoyed it."

"I see…" Ion replied, smiling back at Jade. The boy wasn't sure why Anise didn't like the king. His grin was contagious, "well… Bahaumut Ingobert is going to have another council in the evening. He wants to discuss what the other Dragons want to do with you." Jade smiled even as he felt the noose tightening around his neck, "but until then… is there anything you enjoy doing when you have time off?"

Jade chuckled, his eyes hidden from beneath his glasses, "Time off?" He muttered, adjusting his glasses as he laughed, "I was unaware that kings were allowed to have time off… Well…" He turned away nonchalantly, "if I had a choice… does Baticul have a library?"

Ion nodded vigorously, "Of course, it's my favorite room in the entire complex!"

The two men left the room, Jade with his hands tucked in his pockets, and Ion leading the man off to the library. The king simply smiled, "Well, we already have one thing in common then, don't we?" He asked the boy. Ion couldn't be happier.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Pleas of a King

Alright! The next chapter is up, aren't you lucky? Anyway, this chapter's about... wait, why am I telling you? Just read it.

Without further ado:

READ ON!

Chapter 4: The Pleas of a King

King Jade found himself at Baticul's library, surrounded by tomes kept safe and hidden by the powerful Dragons of old, which made such tomes much older than Mankind itself. Jade was absolutely enthralled by the books as he read many of them cover to cover, drinking in the information, learning not only the basics of Draconic Magic, but also the beginning of Aulderant.

"Having fun?" Jade looked up and stared at the man who entered the library. It had been quiet for the past few hours, as at first Jade was the only man within the grand documentation room. The man was obviously Draconian, and very elderly, as the horns that came from his forehead were very large, and his wings were huge enough to wrap around himself like a cloak. The Malkuth king looked down at the Dragon's bare feet and wondered if that was the only thing the elderly Draconian was wearing.

Jade returned to his book as he answered, "I'm not sure if waiting for a council I will probably sleep through is much fun."

"How do you like that book?" Jade looked up again, partly happy to be able to speak with this dragon, partly wishing that he could just return to the books and learn the secrets of the planet that were hidden in the tomes. He looked back at the book before answering, just like last time.

"It's a fascinating read," the king admitted, turning the page and continuing, "when I was young, I had always dreamed of training myself to use Draconic Magic. I thought that if I worked hard enough I could use magic just like Kimlascans." He looked up at the Dragon, who was staring back at him. Jade smiled, "My name is Jade."

"King Jade Curtiss, eh?" the Dragon asked, and Jade cocked an eyebrow. The old guy knew him, apparently, "You're the one they're all talking about. Started the war and all that…"

"I will not honor my stupidity with excuses," Jade replied curtly, snapping the book closed and replacing it on the shelf where he had obtained it from, "however, I will admit that I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from doing the terrible things I had done…" He shook his head, "I started all this… it has to be me who ends it."

The Dragon continued to stare as Jade took down another book and opened it. It was quite obvious that the king was confiding this much in him because he needed to get it off his chest. Although, perhaps he was preparing his words for the council that was to come, as well, "So… you regret what you have done?"

Jade raised an eyebrow, although his smirk didn't waver, "My, aren't you full of questions for an old codger. I thought elderly people were supposed to teach us children about things we didn't know about…"

"Perhaps, perhaps…" The elderly Draconian replied with a sagely nod, "but of course, I am always interested about the affairs of Malkuth."

"It seems so…" Jade adjusted his glasses and continued to stare at his book, reading through it. However, despite this, he continued the conversation, "I give no excuse for my behavior, but I do regret the actions I have done… the war is still continuing, and right now… all I want is to return to the palace and stop this insanity."

"Why?" The Dragon took a step forward, and Jade turned to stare into the bright green eyes of the elder, "why this sudden change of heart?"

Jade smiled. This man truly was annoying, prying all the time, "Human hearts are very fickle, and are easily tainted," he replied simply, "All that sleeping… gave me the time to remove the taint…" The man peered at the king, as if trying to stare straight into his soul, and Jade smiled, "Is something the matter?" He asked calmly, ignoring his book for now.

The elderly dragon's lips parted in a grin, "It's true…" he murmured, "You're telling the truth…"

Jade lifted his head, placing his thumb and middle finger on his temples and rubbing. How boring this conversation was… "I'm glad you see things my way," he chose to say with a smirk.

"Your Majesty, I wish you luck in the council today," The old man said, turning to leave, "I must be off, but we'll see each other there at the council. I just think that perhaps you won't be able to recognize me."

"That is a possibility," Jade replied. He looked after the man as he began to leave the library. He wouldn't admit it, but he was just a little sorry that they couldn't have spoken together a bit about the properties of Draconic Magic… he still needed to learn it… After all, once the king of Malkuth decided he wanted to do something, no matter how young he was when he made the decision, he always got what he wanted. He had gotten used to it by now…

---

Jade was pulled from his book when a woman called for him. He looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair, which was enough for him to figure that she wasn't Draconic. She approached the man and bowed to the ground, "Your Majesty… my name is Tear Grants. I was asked by Ion to take you to the council room."

"Is that so?" Jade asked. He closed his book, "Well then, Ms. Grants, if you would."

Tear blinked at the book as His Majesty placed it back on the shelf and placed his hands in his pockets. As they walked off, she stayed silent for a moment, but then spoke up, "Your Majesty… was that…"

"A book on the history of Kimlasca," Jade replied, which was exactly what Tear thought he was reading.

"But… you're from Malkuth…" Tear blinked, "why else would you want to learn Kimlascan history unless you wanted to…"

The king adjusted his glasses, "I already know Malkuth's history. Now I want to know Kimlasca's history. Is there something wrong with that…?"

"O… of course not, Your Majesty…" Tear replied, blushing brightly. She spoke up against the king! He simply smiled at her and let the entire thing drop. Tear felt awfully out of place. How was she supposed to speak to someone who seemed so… unapproachable?

It was then that the king stumbled, and Tear gasped. Jade caught himself quickly, not missing a beat, and continued, "Your… Your Majesty, are you all right?"

"Whatever makes you think I'm not?" Jade asked, as if he had never tripped, "I've been sleeping for five weeks. My legs are…"

"Your Majesty!" Tear gasped in realization, and she grasped at his arm with worry in her eyes, "Lean on me, Your Majesty, I had no idea. Your muscles must be so tired…"

"I…" Jade attempted to ignore her request to help him, but his legs were so tired… he had been standing for hours, and now that he had no books to focus on to forget the pain, he could feel the white hot ache in his legs, as if daggers were stabbing directly into his calves. He found solace in at least resting slightly on the woman's light frame, "T… thank you…" Tear noticed that he didn't seem to say those words all too often.

"It's the least I could do, Your Majesty…" Tear murmured, knowing full well that if she could, she would carry him the rest of the way to the council room. Hopefully this was enough…

The two walked in relevant quiet for a while, but Jade needed to lean harder on Tear as she helped him up the stairs to the ante chamber where the council was to take place, and the Dragon Singer found that she was getting pretty tired herself, "Why?" The king asked suddenly, making Tear look up at him questioningly, "Why are you… treating me so kindly? I would have supposed most Kimlascans hated my guts. Little Anise was trying to carve them out of me just before I awoke, after all…"

"Well… I understand… it's just…" Tear took a deep breath to steel herself as she continued to climb, "My brother… Captain Van Grants… and I were both born and raised in Malkuth, but Anise's parents were raised in Kimlasca. They hold no allegiance to the crown." She nodded in Jade's direction, "but I do. You are my king, my lord. Your Majesty, if there is anything I may do…"

"Now…" Jade smiled at Tear as they finally reached the top of the stairway, "You are doing fine… there's nothing else I could ask of you for the moment." Tear simply smiled in return.

---

Upon realizing the king's plight, Ion asked for Largo to get something that Jade could sit on. Largo looked not only peeved that he had to walk ALL the way down the stairs, but then had to lug a chair (which was very hard to find in a huge cavern filled with dragon sized objects, he eventually just grabbed Ion's own work chair from a tiny alcove that was his office) back up the flight. Luke and Ion watched as Largo placed the chair upon the floor and Tear helped the king into the chair. Then she practically collapsed into Luke's arms to take a break of her own. The engineer didn't seem to mind holding the Dragon Singer who had saved him months beforehand.

The four that surrounded the king stared at him, settling down in Ion's chair, his hands easily wrapping around the arms and smiling at those around him. He truly did look regal, sitting down very stiffly, not one hair out of place. Luke and Tear, both from Malkuth, dropped to the floor in reverence, and, to Ion's surprise, Largo genuflected as well. Jade stretched himself out just a bit, and asked them all to rise, nodding in Largo's direction, "How long has it been, Badaq?"

"Badaq?" Ion murmured as the three rose and the boy's guardian continued to stand straight and still, "Do you know His Majesty, Largo?"

"You could say that," Jade said, waving his hand about nonchalantly, "He was my father's most trusted royal guard ever since I was a child. It was about two decades ago that he left, however… oh… you tell it, Badaq."

"Your father asked me to meet with Bahaumut Ingobert in his stead to speak about some important matters," Largo continued for the king, "I met a wonderful woman and… decided to stay here."

"I wonder why…" The king mused in mock wonder, looking quite pleased that the two were reunited. It was nice being able to see a familiar face, "anyway, where were we?"

"The council is to begin soon. Largo, could you translate for His Majesty? After all…" Ion blushed a bit as he continued, "You seem to know him better than we…"

"Of… course…" Largo agreed, although he rolled his eyes when no one was looking. Jade smirked and the guardian wished he didn't have to remember what a terror the king was when he was a child.

---

Luke found himself falling asleep again, but he was nudged awake by Tear, and he gave her a look of malice, even as Mieu puffed steadily at his feet. Jade, however, listened intently to Largo as he translated. The king continually adjusted his glasses in thought. Ion stared down at all the Dragons, and turned to Jade every once in a while, as if asking for him to speak up when he wanted to.

"_It is that monster who has decided to throw his men into the fray just to watch us squirm and die at his feet!"_ Tiamat Belinda shouted to the crowds, even as Ingobert remained silent, _"King Jade is our prisoner here, and I say the best this man deserves is a death that will befit scum like him!"_ It was true. Hardly a half hour had passed, and Jade already realized that they were going to try and give him the death sentence. He seemed to take it in stride. His face was still frozen, apathetically watching as the queen practically ordered that he be killed.

Luke plugged his ears as the Dragons raged below him, different factions were attempting to draw attention to their point of view. Jade fiddled incessantly with his glasses, his red eyes focused solely on the task at hand. In what seemed like only a few moments, he beckoned for Largo's ear and began to whisper something. The man nodded and stepped forward, grasping at the railing that kept people from falling needlessly from the height, and suddenly shouted in a loud voice the one piercing note that was known to the Dragons to mean, _"SILENCE!"_

Bahaumut Ingobert looked up at the guardian, and once Largo knew that he had their attention, he continued, _"His Majesty, King Jade Curtiss, requests that you hear his plea."_ The Dragons stared as Jade stood from his makeshift throne, standing next to the railing and placing his hand upon it, Largo on one side and Ion on the other.

"_The war was not his plan,"_ Largo said, extending his arms as he explained everything, _"If this were not the case, then why would the declaration of war continue even after he is presumed dead by the Malkuthians? His Majesty wishes for you to listen and understand that he has no desire to continue this war. He requests help to save his throne, his kingdom…"_

The Dragons peered at Jade as he looked down at Bahaumut and Tiamat, and everyone gaped in pure awe as he suddenly dropped to his knees, resting his forehead against the railing in grief and humility, _"He requests that you also help him to save his sister, whom he would live and die for."_

There was a murmur among the Dragons, and Luke gasped as Tear dropped to the floor, "Tear…" Luke whispered, "You know… I doubt he has any authority to tell you to remain lower than he…"

"You idiot," Tear hissed, prostrated on the ground, her forehead touching the stone, "I'm not bowing because he would want me to… I'm bowing to ask that same thing…" Luke blinked and looked up to see Largo do the same. The guardian dropped to the ground, pleading the same case to Ingobert, and soon Ion, who didn't seem to be attached to Malkuth as tightly as the other three, was level to the ground. Luke soon found himself very out of place, and peer pressure won over; he dropped to the floor and laid his forehead against the stone.

"_Rise, O King of Malkuth,"_ Bahaumut Ingobert began. Jade needed help standing and Largo assisted him as the four rose to listen to the Dragon's judgment, _"There is only one thing I would ask of you before I decide on this delicate matter:"_ a knowing smile was upon his face as he asked, _"Do you regret what you have done? I am always interested in the affairs of Malkuth."_

Jade was at a loss for words, for only a moment, and he turned to Largo, who gave the Dragon the king's answer, _"Human hearts are very fickle, and are easily tainted,"_ the guardian replied simply, _"All that sleeping gave His Majesty the time to remove the taint…"_

Only two people in the entire room were not completely lost. The two rulers stared at each other, as if they were kindred spirits who could read one another without a worry. Ingobert nodded solemnly, _"It is true. Your Majesty, you are telling the truth."_

The Humans up on deck celebrated as Jade adjusted his glasses, breathing what seemed to be a sigh of relief. The Dragons below them, however, stared at each other, and turned to Bahaumut Ingobert, asking him what he had decided on. However, Ingobert was already leaving the council room, obviously stating silently that the council was over. Tiamat Belinda rushed after him with a questioning shout.

Jade then turned around and began to walk from the room. Tear walked forward and extended her arm, "Your Majesty, that was absolutely…"

"I'm fine," Jade said with a jovial grin, "All that's left is to speak with His Highness Bahaumut Ingobert and ask him how much aid he will offer me. Then I will prepare for departure," and then, as if nothing about council had ever happened, he walked off, hands in his pockets, whistling an old Malkuthian folk song.

Tear stood there, dumbfounded, her arm still ready and waiting for him to lean against. Ion rushed after him, "Oh dear oh dear, if he loses his strength and falls…" Tear watched as Largo followed the Dragon Singer Leader. Luke walked up next to her and smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"So…" he said, trying to break the ice, "That King Jade, huh? What a jerk."

"I… he…" Tear looked for words, "His Majesty was being professional… no… he was just honoring boundaries… he was a little too excited… he…" She sighed when she realized she was defeated, "he's a jerk…"

Luke laughed aloud; finally, he had gotten the best of Tear Grants!

---

"Has His Majesty returned yet?" Ion asked through half his mouth. The other remained closed to keep the bobby pins and ribbons in place. Luke settled down on Tokunaga's treasure as Tear paced.

"I haven't seen him," Largo replied, standing next to Anise, who was sitting on the side of her bed, "He must still be speaking with Bahaumut Ingobert."

"Iooooon!" Anise whined, grasping at the hair brush in Ion's hand, "Don't tug so hard!"

"Sorry Anise!" Ion said as he brushed her hair out much more softly. He pulled a bobby pin from his mouth and placed it in her hair as he continued to do her hair up. Anise loved it when Ion played with her hair. He always made the cutest pigtails!

Eventually, however, the king made his way back to Tokunaga's stash room (as Anise affectionately called it) alongside, surprisingly enough, a very Humanoid looking Tokunaga and Natalia, who was in turn followed by Meryl, who trotted merrily to her father's side for a hug.

"Well, that was that," Jade said neatly, "It appears that all of you are coming along for this ride. Bahaumut Ingobert practically demanded it."

Natalia rolled her eyes, "You just asked for everyone who was in the original group to come, including Tear," the princess said nastily as Anise welcomed Tokunaga with open arms and turned away from the king. Ion was still brushing out her hair and listening to the king, however.

"Really?" Tear asked, blinking, "you specifically asked for me, Your Majesty?" She did a short curtsy and asked for motive, "but why, Your Majesty? Aside from my little training in Daathic Magic, I can offer you little help."

"You did such a good job as my 'lady-in-waiting' when bringing me to the council room I decided to let you carry all our supplies and luggage to Malkuth," Jade's eyes shone brightly behind his glasses, "You said you would do whatever I wanted you to, did you not?" Luke stifled a chuckle as Tear's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tried not to go rigid and pass out.

"That sounds wonderful!" Ion said happily, brushing joyously, "We'll all be together again!"

"Like I want to travel with a Bastard like HIM," Anise said with a hiss as the bristles dug into her scalp.

"Come now, Anise," Jade began, "It can't be that bad. If anything, the two of us can get to know each other and become friends."

Anise turned slightly to stare at the king. He smiled at her. She turned away back to face Tokunaga, "You think just smiling at me will make me like you?" She asked, although her voice not as forceful as a while ago.

"Here's to hoping," The king replied, raising an imaginary glass, "Well then, tomorrow we shall be off. I suggest you prepare yourself."

"Tomorrow? I wanted to stay with Mama and Papa!" Anise screeched, turning to face the king so quickly she jerked her head and the brush tugged on her black hair. She howled in pain, and Luke sighed. He'd better go get a room at the inn with King Jade before he came up short with nothing… He left the room with the screeching of Anise still prominent in his ears: "Oh, you dumb Bastard! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

---

Anise dragged far behind the group as they traveled across the marshy plains of Kimlasca. Luke and Largo led the way, followed by Natalia, Meryl, Jade, and then Ion. Tear, who strangely enough carried nothing of what the king had claimed he would be foisting on her. Tokunaga remained in the back only to stand by Anise's side. The girl would emit a hiss, a growl or a whine every once in a while. Ion finally snapped and turned to face the girl, "Anise…" He murmured, "If you're really that sad… you don't have to come…"

Anise looked up at Jade, as if challenging him to put down Ion's authority. He didn't seem to have noticed the boy's proposal. Realizing that Jade didn't speak up, she walked faster to catch up with the boy and smile at him, "Ion, I can't go back… if I did… who'd protect you?" Ion turned to Largo, and the girl shook her head, "Yeah right, Largo's one of the ENEMIES. Didn't you hear, his real name's Badaq! He's working for the Bastard over there. He's not your guardian, Ion," Largo heard every word, but only turned slightly as the girl grasped the boy's arm, "I'll be your guardian, alright?"

"I… alright, Anise," Ion said, smirking at his friend, "But if it comes down to it, I'm sure Largo'll do a good job at taking care of me." Anise looked away with a moan, and Tokunaga, who had caught up, wondered what made the Dragon Rider so mad…

It was then that Mieu (who was being carried by Meryl) went into high gear, sounding his alarm. The entire group knew what that meant, "Enough chatter!" Jade announced, and Largo immediately prepared for a battle, "We're not alone…" Anise was about to point out that by wandering around in a group, it was obvious they weren't alone, but she was interrupted as a marsh dwelling Mercat leapt up from the waters, his trident flashing in the sunlight. Anise watched as the monster was sent off its trajectory by Tokunaga, who had flung himself bodily at the enemy, tearing at him with his teeth.

"Come on, Ion!" Anise said, dragging the boy into the middle of the circle as the group formed a circle around the people who were incapable of fighting. King Jade watched as Meryl pulled out her longbow, and Natalia walked forward, baring her teeth and claws. It soon became apparent that they were surrounded by these monsters, each sporting a wicked knife or polearm. Jade turned to the girl as Anise began to cast, "Don't underestimate me! Limited!"

One of the Mercats was immediately reduced to a cinder after Anise's Kimlascan spell. The battle ensued as the warriors protected those in the circle, while Anise and Meryl shot from afar (Anise with magic, Meryl with arrows). Tear and Ion did a good job at patching up any wounds that the group accumulated.

Ion whirled around when the boy heard Natalia scream. One of her wings had been struck by the Mercat's weapon, and the thin membrane was immediately torn through like paper. It didn't stop her from gouging the enemy's eyes out in retaliation though. Ion rushed to heal the woman, and Anise squeaked when she realized that the Dragon Singer Leader was open. She turned to one of the Mercats that had snuck through the defenses, intent on doing damage to those within the circle. The Dragon Rider turned to Ion, and decided that the best way to protect Ion was to make sure someone else took the hit. Anise smiled maliciously.

"Aiiie!" She screamed suspiciously, throwing herself to the floor, "I tripped!" However, instead of just falling, she practically rammed her body into the king. Jade stumbled forward with a short gasp, staring down the Mercat's lance. Tear gave a shout and Anise celebrated inside. The king's eyes flashed, and something on his finger began to shine.

"O mighty explosion, Energy Blast!" The Dragon Rider's jaw dropped as he simply threw out a Kimlascan spell as if he were a wizened sage. The creature exploded from the inside and the lance dropped to the muddy marsh.

Anise stared as Jade turned around, dusting himself off, "Please be more careful, Anise," he said. Either he didn't realize that she purposefully chucked him in the way, or he didn't care. Anise was too dumbfounded by his use of magic not even SHE mastered yet to care what he did or didn't realize. The two were snapped from their "conversation" when Anise heard Tokunaga screaming with frustration. With a shout, she rushed to his side.

"Tokunaga! Tokunaga, you can't! Not now!" Tokunaga turned to Anise, his teeth covered in blood. It just wasn't enough. He stared at the girl, as if pleading with her. Eventually she buckled and grasped at the Dragon's zipper that held his suit together, "Just don't hurt anyone we know, alright?"

Tear turned and everyone stared in awe as the child began to grow exponentially. Largo immediately lifted Ion from the ground, and the group retreated as Anise applied her goggles and hopped on the dragon before he was too big for her to reach his neck. The huge Dragon was bright; his scales were multicolored, multifaceted, much like a diamond that revealed the many colors of the rainbow. A rare species of Dragon… Tokunaga was a Crystalline Dragon.

The Mercats screamed in fear as Anise gave a war cry and Tokunaga was immediately upon them, snatching up monsters in his maw and crushing all the others beneath his feet. The group couldn't even look at the Dragon without fear of blindness from the brightness that reflected from the sun off his scales. That must be why Anise wore goggles when mounted on him.

"_Tokunaga, you can do it! Take them down!"_ Anise sung happily, laughing aloud as the creatures ran in fear. She suddenly looked down and gasped in realization as one particularly brave (and stupid) Mercat stood right under Tokunaga's foot, positioning his polearm just right, _"Tokunaga!" _Anise cried, grasping at the scales with a fearful scream, _"Please, watch out!"_ It was too late, however, and the Dragon placed his foot down on the pike. Tokunaga screamed in pain and reared. The group watched in horror as the Dragon Rider was flung from her mount, heading straight towards the ground. From such a high location, it could mean death for Anise.

Natalia spread her (newly healed by Ion) wings and lifted off quickly, stretching her arms out. With a grunt, she caught the Dragon Rider and brought her safely to the ground. As Tokunaga cried and nursed his wound, the rest of the Mercats decided not to push the Dragon's anger any further and retreated into the marshes. When Anise was placed on the floor she rushed to meet with Tokunaga and hugged his leg, "Tokunaga!" she blubbered, crying over the pike in the Dragon's foot, "I'm so sorry… are you alright?"

Tokunaga leaned down, nudging the girl with his muzzle, the dead scales flaking slightly at the touch. He wanted so much to help her stop crying. Seeing her so sad made the Dragon's heart break. Largo and Ion stepped forward, and the huge man placed his hand on Tokunaga's nose, "Are you ready? It will hurt…" the Dragon nodded, and Anise hugged Tokunaga's leg as Largo grasped the lance. Meryl grabbed at her ears and even Luke winced as Ion's guardian gave a roar and yanked the polearm from the Crystalline Dragon's foot. Tokunaga screamed and Anise sobbed.

Ion immediately stepped forward, placing his hands upon the bleeding foot, beginning his casting. The Daathic Magic easily healed the wound, and Tokunaga's pain subsided, the screams were reduced to mere whimpers. Anise smiled happily, rubbing the Dragon's foot. Tokunaga suddenly began to shrink, and Anise handed the Dragon's hand-stitched suit to Ion. She turned away with a blush as the child returned to a Humanoid form, stark naked. Ion dressed the Draconian quickly, and Jade adjusted his glasses, "Well? Are we ready to go?"

Anise's eyes snapped up and she stomped towards the king with an accusing finger, "Just wait a second, Bastard! How come you could cast Kimlascan Magic, huh? Only Natalia and I can cast it! Where did YOU learn that stuff, HUH?"

"Anise, calm down," Natalia said, "There's a logical explanation for this…"

"…As there is with everything," Jade interjected.

"It's just that…" The princess shot the king a look, "Father decided he needed a little help…" She looked sadly at the floor, "Father gave him the Sorcerer's Ring…" Anise gasped and looked at the man as he raised his hand, which had the ring wrapped snugly around his finger, "With the Sorcerer's Ring, his dormant magical prowess (which is… immense, might I add) was brought out. Father said that he could borrow it for the time, until he could get the proper training of a real Kimlascan Mage."

Anise glared at Jade, and he smiled in return. She hated that smile, and turned away quickly, "That… GRR, FINE." She stomped forward, "hurry up everyone, before we leave you behind!"

"We who, Little One?" Jade asked as the others continued. Anise was a feisty one, and Jade couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. It was just so easy to get under her skin; it made the king extremely happy to tease her.

---

Night fell, and the group was extremely happy to find that they had finally gotten onto solid ground. The last thing they wanted was to sleep in a swamp. Jade and Ion were conversing silently around the campfire as the rest of the group set up the tents, separating the group into male and female quadrants (aside from Anise, who shared a tent with Tokunaga simply because he wouldn't share one with the other men).

"Your Majesty," Ion murmured, "Forgive my rudeness, but it appears that we are not traveling towards the border. In fact, from the route we're taking…" The Dragon Singer Leader traced said route with his finger on the map before them, "shows us skimming right around it."

"I'm sure you realize where we're going," Jade murmured, taking Ion's hand. He lifted the finger and rested it on what appeared to be an uncharted region, "We're going to Daath."

"Daath?" Ion looked into the red eyes of the king, "but… no one who has entered into the location of the Ruins of Daath have…"

"Returned sane?" Jade finished, adjusted his glasses, "I'm sure we can do it. We have Dragons and Humans working together… Also…" He added, scratching near his mouth with a finger as he continued, "I do believe we have someone who can wrest the ruins from their hidden plane of existence."

"Sir?"

"Surely you've read the records of Kimlasca?" Jade asked, looking almost surprised. Ion blushed with embarrassment, "It said that longer than a thousand years ago, Daath and their race of superfluous, haughty Humanoids worked to join the Humans and Dragons together." His brow creased in faux thought, "what were they called again?"

"Cheagles," Ion said, almost too quickly. Jade smiled.

"So you DO know of the legend," the king said with a laugh. Ion blushed again after being found out, "A thousand years ago was around the time their civilization was razed, attacked by the fearsome demons of Yulia City, which is the city of Hell itself. The Cheagles decided that there was only one way to save their city…"

"They hid from this plane, using their Daathic magic to send the city to an extraterrestrial dimension, where they lived side by side with our plane. Connected… but never able to interact…" Ion shook his head, staring at the map in mute rapture, "Now, anyone who enters the land where Daath once stood…" The boy didn't complete his sentence. He didn't have to explain; Jade already knew.

"Daath stood on the border between Malkuth and Kimlasca." Kimlasca's king explained, placing his fingers on the uncharted location, using the two fingers to walk across the map, "If we can enter the city, then we can travel through it and arrive here," Jade placed his finger on the town of Hod, "which is only a day's walk from the palace. It's incredibly simple, don't you think?"

"If we CAN enter Daath…" Ion pointed out, scratching his head as the king snatched the map from the Dragon Singer Leader's lap, "Have you even explained this to the rest of the group? What if they don't want to go through with your plan?"

"They will," the king replied, "we have someone who can pull Daath back to our plane. Why would they ever refuse to accompany us through uncharted territory when there is little risk involved?"

"Jade… are you suggesting that there is a Cheagle among us?" Ion asked, blinking, "A person from Daath who might be able to do that?"

Jade rolled the map up, smiling at the boy in fake shock, "I said nothing of the sort. Please stop putting words in my mouth." He walked towards his tent, flagging down Largo and reminding him that he had the first watch. Ion stared after Jade, and then turned to look at the fire. He sighed and held his face in his hands.

The boy gasped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he looked into Anise's eyes, and she stared at him worriedly, "Ion… are you crying?"

"What makes you think that?" Ion asked quickly, rubbing his eyes, which were beginning to get red and puffy, "I… I'm fine, Anise. I just…"

"Did that Bastard make you cry? Because if he did…" Anise grasped Ion's arm a little too hard and shook it around as she explained how terrible the king's demise would be, "Ohhh, I'm going to…"

"He didn't make me feel sad, Anise," Ion replied, smiling at the girl to quell her anger, "I was just… thinking… It's dangerous out there… and if anything were to happen to one of us…"

"Don't worry, Ion!" Anise said, standing up and giggling at the boy, "If you don't want any of your friends to die, then I'll make sure that no one gets killed. You can count on me!" She gave a laugh and trotted off to meet with Tokunaga again. Ion turned slightly to look at the girl as she walked away, and then returned to staring in the fire. Anise didn't understand at all.

"The person I want being protected is YOU, Anise…" He murmured unhappily, rubbing his red eyes. If they went into Daath and she was affected… he would never… ever forgive himself…

Standing up, the boy doused the campfire and went to join Luke in the tent. Largo stood outside, making sure that no one would enter the camp without his knowledge. The most that he could hope was that the group worked together. He was sure that if they took care of each other, they would all be okay.

"At least…" Ion murmured as he bed down for the night, closing his eyes and listening to Luke's heavy breathing before sleep overtook him, "I hope so…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

Reviews make me happy. Please tell me what you liked/disliked. It makes me feel better that you can tell me what I can improve on.

Thanks everyone for your support!


	6. Daath and Death Machines

Alright guys! I'm ready! (Finally!) Work and general lack of desiring to write has kept me from updating here, but here you are. It's up. Finally.

READ ON!

Chapter 5: Daath and Death… Machines

"Are you sure you should do this, Master Dist?" The palace's head butler, Reiner, said as he adjusted the consul's tie. Dist batted the man away and Reiner went off to fix a flower arrangement that he had brought in for the consul's enjoyment. The consul apparently didn't enjoy it much, as they were discarded in a trash bin.

"Since when have I asked for your opinion?" Dist asked venomously. Reiner smiled as he picked the arrangement up and tried to lift the wilted flowers so they would look more presentable.

"You're right, Master Dist," The butler replied. He was a pushover and easily walked upon, but somehow the man got the man and maidservants to leave the entire palace sparkling clean day after day, "I didn't mean to speak out of line."

Dist didn't have time for this, "Just clean up around here. I've got some work to do." Reiner bowed as the royal consul left the room, still adjusting his tie. He had to pay the captive queen a visit…

---

Nephry had almost gotten used to living in the dungeons below her former bedroom. Almost. Every day Reiner would personally give her some fine morsels that she enjoyed, but sitting in a dank cell with few showers and even less chances of a change of clothes was horrible. She felt like a common criminal, and it made her feel absolutely sick.

She looked up angrily as she heard a familiar voice and turned away when Dist entered the dungeons, carrying the food that Reiner usually brought to her. The head butler always received a smile from her; Dist would get no such treatment.

"If you don't eat," Dist said once he realized that there was no way she was going to take the tray from him, "your husband will kill me when you get malnourished."

"Then you should die," She spat in return. Dist didn't seem to react much to the angry woman. He understood that she was probably right. He chose a different tact.

"It is because of you that His Highness is still going…" Dist said, handing the food to her again, "If you die, he will undoubtedly encounter Nebilim and be killed as well."

"You…" Nephry looked up at him, her eyes filled with malice, "You think that you can make me feel guilty? Saying that his life is in my hands?"

"Your life is in his hands," Dist replied, "He is doing things he does not want so that you may live. Grant him the same honor. You're married, aren't you? For better or for worse? Sickness and health and all that? Show that you mean it." Nephry blinked at her half brother and numbly took the tray from him. Dist stood in place, watching her eat slowly. Finally, he looked away and adjusted his glasses, murmuring something the queen could not hear.

"What?" She asked, looking up, "What did you say?"

"I can't say it loudly," he mumbled so low that Nephry had to strain to hear, "I can't let the guards hear that… he's alive."

"Who?" Dist glared at her to silence her, telling her to quiet down. The queen looked deep into her half brother's eyes, trying to see through the milky whiteness of his coke bottle glasses. She failed, "who?" She asked, much more quietly.

"Him…" Dist whispered, placing his finger to his lips with a devious smile. She continued to look at his face, studying it, scanning it, and suddenly, her smile matched his.

"Him…?" She asked, "It's true?"

"I'm not at liberty to say!" He said in a huff, straightening himself up and placing his hands on his hips with an air. That appeared to be a secret code for "would I lie to you?"

Nephry hid her face in her hands, crying. They were tears of joy, but the guards were never going to tell the difference. Dist muttered something else under his breath, but before the king's wife could ask what he was saying then as well, the consul was already walking towards the stairs that led out of the dungeons. Walking up the stairs was such a chore on his thin, frail limbs… he REALLY needed to invent that flying chair…

---

"Don't stop!" Jade shouted, his shoes falling roughly on the ground.

"My sides hurt!" Meryl moaned, willing herself to keep running.

"Dammit!" Luke cursed, "Why the hell can't Tokunaga just get big again?"

"Uwao!" Tokunaga replied.

"You moron," Anise hissed, running alongside Largo who was carrying Ion, "What if he gets hurt again?"

"If that monster catches us, it doesn't MATTER if he gets hurt because we're all going to be MUSH!"

The Behemoth screamed and trampled the floor as the group continued to run from the dangerous creature. They were never going to escape its charge at this rate! Natalia finally decided enough was enough, and stopped in her tracks, turning to face the monstrosity.

"Lady Natalia!" Tear shouted as the princess began to cast a spell. The Behemoth bore down on the Draconian…

…But never made it that far, "FLASH!" She shouted, using a simple Kimlascan cantrip to create a bright flash of light. The Behemoth screamed and grasped at its blinded eyes. The princess then whirled back around and ushered the group on, "Hurry! Let's get out of here!"

"Nice one, Natalia," Luke said. Jade simply smiled. The group continued to run, trying to escape even when the Behemoth regained its sight and charged them again. In almost no time, however, the creature stopped. It stared ahead, and suddenly whirled around, leaving the party alone. They all blinked and looked at each other, quite amazed.

"What just happened?" Luke asked. Most of the group shrugged in response, but they soon realized that SOMETHING happened, as Ion was staring off into the fields before him. They all turned to look at the huge field that stretched out before them, and Anise peered as far as she could. She could not see anything but flowers and weeds and grasses. There was absolutely nothing.

"We've arrived already…?" Ion asked, "In such a short time, as well… We must have made good time…"

"Ion, what are you talking about?" Anise questioned, blinking at the boy.

"That monster knew better than to enter this field without a guide…" Jade replied, placing his hands in his pockets and looking to the others, "Well then, shall we be off?"

"Off to where?" Natalia asked, placing her hands on her hips, "I was not made aware of this little detour. Where are we going?"

"It's simple," Jade said with a shrug, "We're off to Daath."

Meryl gave a gasp when her father suddenly picked her up and was turning around. The woman blinked at the others, as most, like Tokunaga and Anise, were leaving as well. Anise grasped Ion's wrist and asked him to come with her, because, "there is NO way that Bastard is going to get us killed out there!"

"Daath?" Luke asked, "You mean you actually think we can GO to Daath?"

"We won't if I have a say in it," Tear said, wrapping her hand around his wrist and dragging him off after Natalia, "That's like walking into the pit of Hell itself."

Anise continued to drag Ion along, but suddenly the boy dug his heels into the ground, turning around and staring off into the distance. Anise tugged harder, but the boy wasn't budging, "Ion? Ioooooon! We're leaving!" The young woman waved her hand in front of the Dragon Singer Leader's face, and suddenly he turned to Jade, completely ignoring the Dragon Rider.

"Jade… I can feel him…" Ion murmured, "He's calling…"

"Are you asking me what to do?" Jade asked with an air of faux surprise, "answer him, if you want."

"Ion, what are you talking about?" Anise cried, tugging on his arm ineffectually, "Ion! Tell me!"

"Anise, he's calling me! I'm going to see him again!" Ion turned to the young woman and smiled brightly. She blinked at him in surprise, "Come with me, Anise, please!"

"I… I don't know if I can… Ion… it's dangerous…"

"Trust me!" Ion replied, and this time, he was the one who tugged on her arm, "Just trust me Anise! I won't let anything happen to you!" The group watched as Anise slowly relinquished her questions and followed after the young man.

"Your Majesty…" Largo began as Tokunaga followed the two off, "Just what is going on? You seem to know more about this than we do."

"Yeah, that's because His Majesty knows everything," Luke muttered with a groan.

"He's being called by someone on the other side." Jade answered. Largo stared, and the king followed Ion off, "I'm sure you understand I don't mean 'the afterlife', because I really don't believe in it…"

"You mean someone from Daath is contacting Ion?" Tear asked, completely amazed by the thought of it, "But that would mean…"

"…that Ion's a Cheagle!" Natalia finished, rushing after the group as they began to pursue Ion, who was running in a straight line towards something that was obviously far in the distance.

"Could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Luke groaned as he took up the rear. He hated being left out of the loop!

---

"Ion…" Anise murmured breathlessly, "You seem so… different… what's going on? Ion…!"

"We're almost there, Anise," Ion said, smiling widely. He seemed out of it, as if he were partially possessed by a greater force that was willing him to run tirelessly across the plains, "I want to show you everything! I want to show you him!"

"Ion, I don't understand! Who is he?"

Ion suddenly stopped at one point in the grasses and searched the ground, "He's me…" Anise watched with interest as he found a tiny rock in the grasses, and began to chant. The young woman gasped and Tokunaga screeched when they were surrounded by a bright light. The group advanced upon the three but stopped as well when the light engulfed them and all they saw was white…

…which died down quickly, leaving everyone standing not on flowers and dirt, but cobblestone. They weren't surrounded on all sides by fields, but by a huge, magnificent city of jasper, pearl, gold and ruby. In the center of the grand city was a huge spire that seemed to stretch to the heavens.

"Welcome, everyone," Ion whispered with delight, looking quite out of breath now that he was finally back to normal, "welcome to the ruins of Daath."

"A… amazing…" Natalia murmured, staring at the wine red sky as Luke picked at the jasper on the walls of the nearest house, "The Cheagles… LIVED in this place?"

"They WERE extravagant!" Ion said with a chuckle.

"And looking at your clothes, I can see it…" Meryl said, grasping at one of the many layers of his white outfit. Ion blushed lighly.

"Ion! Ion!" The group turned slightly, and they blinked when Ion (at least, someone who looked very much like the Ion they knew) ran full force into Ion (the one they _did_ know). The other Ion hugged the real Ion tightly, nuzzling his face into the fabric of Ion's shirt, "Ion! How long has it been?" Ion nearly fell backwards from the full force ramming, but caught himself.

"It's been… far too long, Florian. Far too long…" Ion replied, hugging the boy back.

"Who's this person, Ion?" Largo asked, walking forward. Florian seemed to shrink away from the scary looking man, hiding behind Ion, "He looks…"

"…like my twin?" Ion asked, smiling, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Florian. He's my identical twin brother."

"Woah!" Luke said, wide eyed, "It's just like Asch and I!" The engineer blinked at Ion, "Is that why you were so interested in us?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong message," the Dragon Singer Leader replied, always the first to apologize for something he really didn't need to apologize for, "It was just very exciting to see an identical twin like my brother and I."

"And does that mean you're Anise?" Florian asked, turning to the girl. Anise peered at Florian, thoroughly confused.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, "I don't understand."

"Florian is the Cheagle Guardian of Daath," Ion explained, "When I entered the fields where Daath once stood on our plane, he was able to contact me and, for a moment, possess me so he could lead me to where I could take us here. During that time, he probably read my mind a bit," Ion shook his head in slight disappointment, "you can't get enough of it, can you, Florian?"

Florian chuckled a bit, "Sorry, Brother…" Immediately afterwards he turned around to face Anise again, "but it's just that I've never seen a girl my age before! I really don't know what to say!"

The girl was slightly put off by Florian's intense staring at her. She didn't realize that he actually meant that he didn't know what to say! "So you can possess people?" Anise asked, deciding that if they were going to converse, she'd start it off, "That's… amazing… I guess…"

"Only Guardians of Daath can do it," Florian replied, "Wanna see? I can do it to you too!"

Anise laughed lightly, "Hahahahaha… no." Florian blushed and turned away, pressing his fingers together. Anise realized the conversation was over and whirled around to face Tokunaga, "Come on, Tokunaga, let's go exploring!"

"I'll catch up with you later then!" Florian called as the two rushed off. He waved after her, sighed, and turned back to Ion, "Is she always like that?"

His twin brother shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Either way…" Jade suddenly said, stepping forward, "Florian, we must pass through Daath so we can arrive in Hod. Would you tell us which direction we should head?" However, the moment the king asked his question, the guardian gasped.

"You're leaving already?" He asked, turning to Ion, "But it's been so long since I've talked to anyone! Ion, you can't leave now!"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, "You mean, you're the only Cheagle in Daath?"

"More like, the only Cheagle left…" Ion explained, "Aside from Grandfather, Florian and I are the only Cheagles left in Aulderant…" The group was silent, partly because they didn't know what to say, partly because if they did say something it would be in very poor taste.

"What are you doing, Florian?" The group looked up to see a plump, graying man, peering at the newcomers through squinted eyes that probably needed glasses, "Are these the people you brought here with Ion? Well, speak up!"

"Grandfather, it's been so long!" Ion said, interrupting his brother from speaking by rushing towards the man in an effort to give him a hug, "Everyone, this is my grandfather, Fredrik Mohs!"

"So you are the boys' grandfather… and one of the last Cheagles…" Jade walked forward and bowed low, "I am (former) King Jade IV of Malkuth. I have asked your grandson to take me here to Daath so we may cross the border of Kimlasca-Malkuth undetected."

"You're endangering my grandson for your schemes, King Jade?" Mohs said with a glare, "He is far too young for you to be taking him across the world, trapezing about."

"Pardon my asking, Sir, then why is it that Ion is 'tapezing' about without you? He has become quite a celebrity in Aulderant… the leader of the Dragon Singers…" Jade adjusted his glasses, "Could you explain this for me?"

Mohs was about to speak (after getting quite flustered), but Florian spoke up instead, "It's not like that, King Jade!" He said. The king turned to look at the boy and he slunk back, "It… it's just that…"

"It was our mother's wish," Ion finished, standing up before Jade, "Mother was a Cheagle like us… When Daath escaped and disappeared from Aulderant's plane of existence, Mother left to live in Aulderant… She didn't want to live in Daath with her people… She had fallen in love with a Human."

"The disease that struck Daath was released by the demons shortly after we hid our land. Perhaps Madeline, my daughter, had the right idea. The Cheagles refused to leave, even after the plague killed off our kind. There were very few who survived it. By the time Madeline returned with these boys in tow… I was the only one left here…

"She was sick as well… Cheagles of Daath are susceptible to the sicknesses of Malkuth, and she handed Florian to me, asking to take care of him… She said that Ion was to be taken to her brother-in-law, who was looking to adopt a son…

"Daath needed a guardian, and since…"

"Since you were coming on in years, it was obvious that your grandson was to carry on the line of guardians," Jade finished, coming to understand what was going on, "But now you are worried for Ion's safety, even though you know nothing of his conviction to save the people of Malkuth? After all…"

"The people of Malkuth are my people… I know not what it means to be a Cheagle… I am Human," Ion turned to his grandfather, "may I go to help Luke and the others? It is my desire to do what I can to help them… to help my people…"

Mohs stared at his grandson, his eyes wide. He looked up at Jade, who shrugged with a devilish grin, and shook his head with a sigh, "Fine, you can go, but you, King of Malkuth… if Ion does not return…"

"I assure you, Anise would die before Ion is even touched," Jade replied, in a tone that explicitly stated: "What do I care? It's not like you could DO anything about it." The group groaned slightly as Mohs stiffened again.

Meanwhile, a young woman hid with her friend, eavesdropping on the whole thing. Of course, Anise didn't NEED to eavesdrop, but she felt that Ion wouldn't let the story continue if she was around. He never did like her worrying about him, "Isn't that horrible, Tokunaga?" She asked, "Ion grew up without a mother…" She shook her head, "just like you…" She looked at the Dragon, and smiled slightly, "maybe I could invite him to meet with Mama?" A giggle escaped her lips, and Tokunaga returned it with a laugh. He obviously had no idea what she was talking about.

---

The party celebrated Ion's reunion with his family, despite Jade's desires to continue as long as they could. They gathered around a huge dilapidated dining table, filled to the brim with food grown by Florian and Mohs themselves. It was a wonderful celebration indeed.

"Pass the salad!" Luke shouted.

"There's no rappig…?" Meryl murmured, downcast.

"Anise, try some of this!" Florian proclaimed.

"Tokunaga, no! You can't possibly eat enough in your Dragon form!" Anise cried.

"Your Majesty, you aren't eating that much." Tear pointed out.

Jade simply smiled in return, "I didn't want to run out of food, Tear, since you're shoveling it down your throat." He stated.

Tear blushed.

The dinner went on for hours, until finally the feasting died down, as everyone was too stuffed to continue. Eventually the group stood and began to find bedrooms that they could sleep in relative peace in. Soon, all that remained was Jade, who was in deep thought about whether or not to wake everyone up early and leave as quickly as possible, or let them sleep in for once.

---

He decided on the former, and early in the morning, the king proclaimed joyously that if anyone continued to sleep, he would promptly cut out their tongues. Everyone awoke as soon as they could.

"That's good!" Jade said with a smile.

"You're a black hearted demon who deserves nothing but death in fire and brimstone…" Natalia hissed.

Jade placed his hands in his pockets, "I do hope the spas are nice in Hell. It seems like they would be nice and steaming." The rest of the group gave a groan.

"Either way, are we off?" Largo asked Malkuth's king. Jade gave a curt nod and turned to Florian, who was hovering next to Anise and Ion.

"Could you lead us to where we might be able to enter back into our dimension near Hod, Florian?"

"I suppose…" He replied with a gulp, "But I don't know if I want to help you… You're scary…"

Jade was both appalled that the child thought of him that way and happy that the boy was smart enough to realize that the king demanded awe filled fear, "Well then, if not for me, could you do it for Ion? He wants to do whatever he can to help his people."

"It's true, Florian," Ion explained to his twin brother, "If we don't do anything, my people will be embroiled in a war just like the one that killed yours."

"But Ion…!" Florian cried, "They're YOUR people too! Don't say stuff like that, please!" Ion's twin grasped the Dragon Singer Leader's coat and tugged, "Don't leave Grandpa and me alone! You're my BROTHER, Ion!"

"But even if they weren't my people… I wouldn't want innocent people to be hurt… Florian, I know you're going to miss me…"

"…and Anise too…"

"…and Anise too, but we're doing whatever we can to help these people. Can't you let us go?" Ion's twin sniffled, but finally relinquished his brother's clothes, and looked away.

"Please be careful, Brother…" Florian said with a sob, "…and please visit me later…"

"I will, Florian," Ion replied, reaching out to hug his brother, "I promise…"

"Well, now that this adorable scene has passed," Jade interrupted the adorable scene that hadn't technically passed yet, "Shall we be off? In which direction will we be heading?"

Florian cast Jade a look that would have been one of anger if the boy weren't scared to death of the king. He released his brother and nodded, "Head due north-east from here. There will be a graveyard of metal there… You don't really need to worry about going too far away. Just keep going north-east and Ion will know what to do."

"You mean you'll know what to do with Ion, right?" Anise asked, "You're going to possess him again."

"Anise!" Ion said, berating his friend just a bit. Anise looked away in a huff. Her friend then turned back to his brother, "I'll see you again then, Florian."

"Come back, Brother!" The guardian replied, and they gave one more hug before releasing each other and turning to the group. He gave them an acknowledging nod, and they turned to leave.

---

Anise could hardly believe her eyes. The moment they had left Florian's unending gaze by wandering far out of his sight, the group had arrived in the strangest place she could ever imagine. She had always wondered why Humans needed so much metal: copper, iron, bronze, steel. Now she understood; these metals were being used to make this graveyard. This horrible, desolate land was filled with robotics the likes of which a Kimlascan could never believe.

"I don't understand…" Ion murmured aloud, "The Cheagles were never that fond of mechanics. This looks more like a Human's doing. Perhaps, Your Majesty, you know of what has happened here?"

"My, I didn't think it would actually work, but here it is!" Jade said with an air of amusement, "Of course, my plans hardly ever fail…"

"What are you talking about, Your Majesty?" Natalia asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Jade asked, his smile never wavering, "I was the one who ordered that these monstrous things be put here. I wanted no part in Dist's silly items, so I had them brought out to the dimensional distortion in our dimension. I assumed that perhaps the Cheagles would pick it up for me, allowing me to throw as much garbage as I wanted away without having to worry about the consequences!"

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at Jade. He simply adjusted his glasses and continued, "You'd better hurry, or else I'll leave you behind."

"Just LIKE a Human, throwing things away needlessly," Anise hissed, arms crossed. Ion simply sighed, and the others followed closely behind Malkuth's king. They didn't notice, however, the glowing eyes that gave chase from the shadows.

---

The place scared everyone quite a bit, all except Luke, who was amazed at the wonderful work of the craftsman, "Your Majesty, you said you know who made all of these items?"

"Of course," the king replied, "My Consul, Dist, made them. That one you're looking at was supposed to be a potato peeler. It nearly peeled the maid who was unlucky enough to test it out." Luke gave a yelp and jumped backwards, "It's for that reason that I threw these items out. The last thing one needs is a creation that destroys needlessly and without a care…"

Mieu suddenly gave a scream, its alarm going off rather loudly just in time for the group to hear a battle cry: "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Meryl gave a scream and Largo dragged his scythe out when a small robot suddenly flew from the rafters above, its glowing yellow eyes accentuated in the land darkened by smog. It landed neatly on Jade's head and grabbed for his hair, "And now it is time for me to exact my revenge!"

"Your Majesty!" Tear cried out with a gasp. Both she and Natalia immediately prepared for combat, and Jade stood perfectly still, as if he were unfazed by the creature on his head. Luke seemed to have frozen as well

"There's no need to worry, it's just Barrelow…" The king said as if that kind of stuff happened all the time.

"It's Barrelow X to you, you nasty piece of…"

"Is it possible?" Luke asked, utterly amazed. Everyone stared at him as he easily plucked the robot from Jade's head (with a "'scuse me" to the king), and stared intently at the robot, "Are you…?"

"Hey hey! Get off me!" Barrelow X said, annoyed as all get out. It puffed out even more smoke as it flailed roughly in the engineer's hands, "Lemme go! I've got some revenge to exact!"

Tear was confused, and she took a cautious step forward, "Luke, what are you?"

"It's a TALKING robot!" Luke proclaimed joyously, lifting the animate object up so everyone could see, "Do you know how long I've been trying to get Mieu to talk? Who made you, Little Guy?"

"It's BARRELOW X!" Barrelow X bellowed, "Not 'Little Guy'! Get it right, Nancy Boy! Why, when I exact my revenge on that bastard and get back home to Master Dist, I'm going to…"

"Dist…? So the Royal Consul made you, then?" Luke said, turning Barrelow X over as the others gaped at the scene. The red head opened up the back hatch behind the robot and fiddled inside, "I wonder what he did… is it a voice chip? No, I already tried that…"

"Oh god!" Barrelow X screamed as Luke's fingers entered the robot's body, "Oh god! Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! No one but Dist touches me there, you pervert! Get off of me!"

"Luke, if you don't mind my saying…" Jade said in a tone that meant "if you don't listen to me now hell is going to be paid", "We are very busy and have a time constraint. If you would drop the robot, we can be off. Perhaps when Ion returns to meet with Florian again you may visit this thing again."

"No way!" The robot shouted as Luke finally released Barrelow X's secret compartment and closed the lid, "I'm never leaving you alone until that bastard is killed!"

"Fine!" Anise said with a giggle, shoving the king forward, "Take him! Not like I care!"

"Uwao!" Tokunaga said happily.

"I would very much dislike being killed by a robot. It's demeaning…" Jade said with a quick adjust of his glasses, "Besides, if I fall, then all of Dist's work to keep me alive would be for naught, and I seriously doubt any of you could defeat Nebilim without me."

"Yeah, Barrelow X!" Meryl said with a smile, propping herself on her knees so she could look at the robot, "We're going to the castle to save Dist!"

"It would be in your best interests not to hinder us," Largo said curtly.

"I don't know…" The robot muttered the moment it was placed on the floor by Luke, "I was just hand raped by Mr. "Touchy-Feely" here. How am I supposed to trust someone like you when you mistreat me like that…?"

"I…! I didn't mean to!" Luke said, "I didn't know you talking robots took that so personally!"

"Look, buddy!" Barrelow X shouted, "When's the last time someone stuck their hand inside YOU? Betcha you wouldn't like that EITHER." Luke looked away dejectedly, a blush on his face, "Anyway, I understand where all of you are coming from. If you can't get to the palace, then that bitch of a replicated queen is going to keep walking all over my master. Tell you what. You keep Mr. "Touchy-Feely" on a leash here and I'll find a way to get you through here in relatively one piece. As long as you keep Master Dist from being dead meat, I have no qualms about trapping me to live here FOR ETERNITY. Let's go."

"Thank you so much, Barrelow," Tear said. Barrelow X glared at her, "I mean, Barrelow X."

"That's better," The robot then whirled around and puttered off at a high speed, "Come on, hurry up! We haven't got all day!"

"Wow! I never thought he'd be so fast, too!" Luke said, his grin widening as he picked up Mieu and followed the robot off, "I've got to ask the consul how he does it!"

"Oh joy, being led about by a piece of scrap metal…" Anise groaned, "What else could be better about this day…?"

"Uwao!"

"Besides that, Tokunaga…"

---

"So Barrelow," Luke said as the group walked through the metal graveyard, "Do you know how the Royal Consul kept you self running? You look like you don't need any maintenance."

"Quit talking, Mr. "Touchy-Feely", before I feed you to Dist's creations."

"They actually EAT people…?" Meryl murmured with wide eyes. Her father simply smiled, "I didn't think metal needed meat for nourishment."

"Why do you think the Bastard threw them away?" Anise asked with a grin, "I don't doubt that they tried to eat HIM. It's almost scary you know, having to be eaten by a giant robot… The worst way to go, I say.

"Which is why the first time we get attacked by one of them, I'm throwing that poor excuse for a ruler straight into its maw."

"Uwao!" Tokunaga shouted happily as Meryl chastised the young woman who was growing a devilish grin.

"Well then, if these things eat meat, then we should give them some! They must be hungry after all these years!" Meryl said, pulling out some of her rappig meat and trotting ahead to give it to the robot, "Here you are, Barrelow X!"

"What are you doing?" The robot cried, trying to shove Meryl away as she shoved meat at what appeared to be its mouth, "Get away from me! Stop it! You stupid woman!" Anise giggled nastily from the back of the group.

The scene was interrupted by Mieu, who sounded the alarm once again. Everyone instinctively looked up just in case Barrelow X's cousin dropped down on their head. The robot gave a growl at the loud noise, but stopped yelling when the object that Mieu was alerting everyone to exploded from the rusted robotics. The humanoids stared in awe and fear (aside from Jade and Largo, of course) at the huge, bulbous robot. It had two arms; one carrying a rather nasty looking chainsaw, and the other had hedge clippers.

"Wait…" Tear murmured, pointing at the clippers as Jade rubbed his temples, "H…hedge clippers…?"

"It was Dist's 'gardening' unit, the Kaizer Dist XX…" Jade muttered, "It vaporized two of my maids and stepped in Nephry's flower garden, ruining it. That was the only reason I threw it out." Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at the king, "It appears it holds the same grudge against me that Barrelow does…"

The machine suddenly struck, revving up the chainsaw with a horrible screech of rusted metal, and it charged the group. Luke gave a scream as it rushed towards them, "Holy shi-!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	7. The Noble of Hod

Alright, you guys... I give up...

I finished this chapter like a billion years ago but I didn't like the ending of it...

Now I give up on trying to make it better... just read it and enjoy the beginning and middle and forget that the end of this exists please.

READ ON!

Chapter 6: The Noble of Hod

The engineer was dragged aside by Tear as the robot brought its chainsaw down where he formerly stood. It was then that the battle commenced. Largo rushed into the battle from the back, and Jade stood with Natalia and Anise, preparing to cast. Once Tear landed with Luke by her side, she checked him over to make sure he didn't require her services, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He muttered, standing up, albeit a bit dizzily, "I've got to go help."

"Be careful," She said, watching as Luke rushed back into battle. Natalia released a bout of water, followed by Jade, and then Anise released some dark magic.

Luke soon joined Largo by his side, "Are we ready?"

"Don't get hurt," The guardian said gruffly, swinging his mighty scythe at the creation. Luke struck at Dist's creation, but his sword bounced off ineffectually. Despite the machine's rust, it would be practically impossible to crack its metal hide.

"Dammit, I can't hurt it!" He shouted, preparing to dodge the deadly chainsaw.

"Then keep it away from those who can!" Tear retorted as she began to sing, making any wounds that were dealt to the two heal almost immediately. Meryl whined just a bit as her arrows bounced off with nary a scratch.

Jade sent another splash of water at the monster, and Luke slammed bodily against the chest of Kaizer Dist XX. He took a step back to nurse his damaged shoulder, and blinked as the rusty door he had rammed into suddenly fell apart; shards of metal fell at Luke's feet. The human looked into the workings of the robot, hoping that he could get inside to slice its wires and gears up. However, it wasn't a hatch like Barrelow X's.

It was the flap that protected users of the device from Kaizer Dist XX's mulcher, which was whirring at full capacity. Luke immediately realized that it was not smart to hang out around that place. He was about to leap back, when the robot's clippers came to slice his head off. He ducked just in time, and whirled around to make his escape.

He blood ran cold when he was yanked backwards.

"Luke!" Ion cried. The engineer's long red hair had gotten caught within the enemy's mulcher. Luke abandoned his sword to yank hastily on his hair.

"Dammit! Don't do this!" He shouted, his feet slipping precariously closer to the creation's body, "Someone…! Help me!"

"Cut it!" Largo said forcefully, blocking the chainsaw from reaching Luke with a grunt, "Just cut it off!"

"Are you KIDDING?" Luke practically screeched, "Do you know how long it took me to grow this out?"

Tear couldn't believe what she was hearing. With a groan, she shouted out to the young man, "Luke, if you don't do it, you'll end up as mulch! Hurry!"

Tokunaga gaped as Luke finally got the idea. He dug his feet into the ground to stop from being pulled in further, but when he turned around to grab at his sword, he found that he had already been pulled too far, "No…!" He cried, grabbing at the sword, "No! No…! This can't be happening! Dammit…!"

Meryl covered her eyes as Luke yanked as hard as he could, tears made from adrenaline forming at the edges of his eyes, "I don't want to die! Someone… help!"

It was almost instantaneous; Tear was at his side, a small dagger in her hand. With a short flick of her wrist, what was left of the length of Luke's hair was quickly eaten by the mulcher, and Jade said with a smirk, "I suppose that means that those with long hair should stand aside?"

"Tear! Be careful!" Ion cried out in worry. The woman looked up at Kaizer Dist XX's hedge clippers, and grasped at Luke's arm, trying to pull him away. She wouldn't have been able to get them away, however, if it weren't for Tokunaga.

"Tokunaga! Be careful!" Anise shouted. The raging yellow draconian leapt onto the robot's arm and bit voraciously into it. He wasn't able to do any damage with just his teeth, however, in such a small, weakened form. The next moment, Kaizer Dist XX threw the small humanoid off, and Anise cried out as he tumbled into a huge pile of rusted mechanics, "Tokunaga!" Anise prepared to rush to the dragon's side, but Natalia stopped her.

"You can't go, Anise!" She said, "It's too dangerous!" Anise struggled, and screeched aloud as the robot turned and advanced upon the trembling pile of metal.

"Let me go! Tokunaga!" Anise moaned, reaching out to save her friend, "Tokunaga!"

The draconian's head popped out of the rubble and he shook his head out, "Uwao…" He murmured, still slightly dizzy. He then looked up at the clippers, coming down to snip Tokunaga's head from his shoulders, and the dragon gave a scream.

But the clippers were stopped by a metal pole, wielded expertly by a man who adjusted his glasses, "Well, I suppose this will serve as a lance for the time being…" King Jade mused.

"My Lord?" Tear gasped, "Get away, My Lord! Your hair…!"

"If I had stayed away…" Jade murmured darkly, pushing on his temporary lance and removing himself from the deadlock with the robot, "Then Tokunaga would be dead. It's a fair trade…"

"…That… moron…!" Anise shouted, flailing angrily, "How DARE he protect Tokunaga? That's my job…!" She was released when the dragon escaped from the metallic pile and rushed to meet with her. She hugged her friend and squeezed him tight, "Oh, Tokunaga…! If you died…!"

"My Lord!" Largo placed his scythe on the backside of the robot and tore at the rusted armor that protected Kaizer Dist XX, "Please, allow us the honor of fighting this monster on the front lines!"

"Better safe than sorry…" Jade said with a chuckle, turning to join the casters in the back, "I respectfully bow out and leave the rest to you, Largo."

"Alright!" Luke said, leaping up and rushing back into battle. He fought alongside Largo, but was suddenly struck with an idea, "Hey, Largo! Can you keep its attention? I'm going to check on its backside!"

"Just what are you planning, Luke?" He asked, but it was too late; Luke was already running to check out the back. It was just as he thought. Largo had removed a plate, leaving naught but wires and other robotic guts. He chuckled at the thought of Barrelow X's "sexual harassment" and figured that if he was a pervert now, he'd be a pervert forever. Crawling inside, he searched for the main control valve. The moment he found it, he gave an excited whoop and grabbed at it, cutting it wide. Oil flowed onto the engineer and he sputtered with a surprised gasp.

As the group watched Kaizer Dist XX slowly shut down, they searched for Luke to get out. They hardly recognized him as he emerged from the robot, sputtering and slipping on himself. He was absolutely black with dirty oil.

"Luke, you did it!" Meryl proclaimed, rushing up to hug the engineer. She decided against it, causing Natalia to chuckle and Ion to congratulate Luke (with a handkerchief).

"Well, I suppose it could have gone worse…" Jade said cheerily. He turned to Anise, who was frowning. He gave a shrug and went to join the others, but was stopped when the girl grabbed his coattails. The king turned with mock surprise, "Why, Anise, what is it?"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "…You… stupid…" She sniffed, "Th… thank you!" Jade, for once, was slightly surprised when she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his clothing. No one (aside from his sister) had ever been so forward with him! "You're so stupid… You could have gotten hurt! You're a Malkuth King! Why risk your life for a Kimlascan?"

"Why, Anise!" Jade said with a smile, recovering from his surprise quickly, "You should know better than anyone that Kimlascan and Malkuth people are no different from each other!"

"I hate you!" She screeched, muffled by the clothes in her face, "You stupid mean ugly moron! Stop acting so mighty! You're not half the king Lord Ingobert is!"

"I never said I was…" Jade murmured, placing his hand on her head, "in fact, I would prefer it if I were to forget my position. It's much more interesting to travel like this."

Anise's eyes shot open; her eyelashes were being pressed down by Jade's clothes and stung her eyes, but she didn't mind. A smile appeared across her face when she heard that last tidbit, "You mean, you don't like being a king, Your Majesty…?" She asked with a sinister smile.

"Ahhhh, you are a terrible girl, Anise!" Jade said with faux horror.

The evil smile never left, "I learned it from the best, Your Majesty!"

"Oh, I should have known…" He murmured, covering his mouth with his hand to hide the smile that was threatening to grow. He watched as the girl placed her hands on her hips and called for Tokunaga to join her in reveling in the group's victory.

"Wow! You beat him! Awesome!" Everyone turned to see Barrelow X emerge from another random pile of metal scraps, "I knew you could do it!"

Everyone stared at the small robot, blinking, "Where the HELL were YOU!?" they shouted at once, making Barrelow X fly backwards.

---

Dist the Royal Consul walked further down the hallways of the palace, avoiding the stares of the suspicious replicated guards and the accusatory glares of the maids. He approached the doorway he was looking for and walked through it silently. He closed it behind him, and gulped at Nebilim, who stared at him piercingly from her lush, throne-like chair, "What is it, Dist…?" She said with a sickening smile, "How dare you bother me when I am reclining? You DO realize that…"

"I understand… I just…" Dist practically interrupted, and suddenly stopped himself, especially when he saw Nebilim's furious visage. He took a deep breath, and gulped it down before speaking up, "I have… to talk to you…"

Nebilim scraped her nails along the arm of her chair, her face a mix of anger and sick delight, "About…?"

"It's… Nephry…" Dist said, fiddling with his glasses nervously, sweat beading at his temple, "I wanted to… talk to you about…"

"Ohhh…!" Nebilim said with an uproarious laugh, "So finally, you come begging on all fours, like your pathetic brother-in-law! 'Oh… Nebilim! Release Nephry! She doesn't deserve to be locked away in that dungeon!'" She suddenly stopped her laugh and glared at the man before her, "Is that it…?"

"Ahh!" Dist cried, backing up into the door he came from, "O… of course not! I just needed to say…!"

"Is there something I need to know…?" She asked, standing up to approach the man. She glowered over him, "Something… important…?"

Dist looked around for an escape route, but found none, "I… uhm…" He cried out when Nebilim slammed her hand against the door, dangerously close to his head. He practically passed out, "It's just that… Nephry…"

"Spit it out!"

"She's pregnant!" Nebilim stopped, blinking multiple times. She retreated a step, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"You… you lie!" She screeched, "They were only…"

"They consummated the marriage…" Dist said, hyperventilating slightly, "we never expected Peony to be so…"

"Virile…?" Nebilim paced like a caged lion, thinking of what to do with her quickly unraveling plan, "How dare he… how DARE he…" She hissed; as if it was his fault the pregnancy happened.

Dist suddenly smiled, "And you know… the only reason you kept her in that dungeon was to keep that very thing from happening. You didn't want Nephry to bear an heir, so you kept the two apart…"

"You think I am a fool?" Nebilim growled, baring her nails, "I am not as stupid as you!"

"Then that means… you have no reason to keep her in that dungeon…!" Dist said, a smile coming across his face.

"SILENCE!" The false queen screeched, striding forward and catching the consul's neck in her hands. She smiled wickedly as she choked him nice and slow, "You… my dear pawn… I want you to take her out and bring her to her husband… We will pretend that we are… rewarding him for his service to us…" she let the blue consul go, rubbing her chin in thought, "That's perfect…" Turning to Dist, she glared at him, "Well? What are you waiting for? GO!"

Dist was scrambling from the room as fast as he could. Nebilim turned and returned to pacing, "Damn it…" She hissed, "Damn it… first Jade lives… and now this… If I must…" She turned and turned towards the doorway, "I may have to take things into my own hands…"

---

"Master Dist!" Reiner said happily, meeting up with and walking alongside the Royal Consul, a bright smile on his face, "Did it work?"

"Shut up, you ninny!" Dist said, grasping Reiner's hair and dragging him closer. It was then that his teeth appeared as he smiled widely, "Yes…! The plan was a success! She truly believes that Nephry is pregnant…!"

"Then…!" Reiner said as Dist released him, adjusting his hat, "Then that means she's free?"

"For once, Reiner, I'm glad that your farfetched plan worked out," Dist said, straightening up and walking with his patented lengthy strides (so long that Reiner had to jog to keep up), "Go release Nephry. I'll give Peony the good news."

---

Princess (technically "Queen") Nephry was so happy. A real, hot bath after more than two months was absolute harmony, and she swore she spent two hours in the tub. Finally, when she left the bathroom, attendants swarmed her. How long had it been since she was tended to so sweetly? It took her practically her entire will to keep from sobbing with delight. She would never underestimate the perfection of being royalty.

The attendants finally dressed her up, fluffed out her hair and pinned it up, and before Nephry knew it, they were gone. She looked around with a blink, wondering just what was supposed to come next. A sinking feeling in her stomach told her that perhaps this was a trap, and that Nebilim would attack her now… but all her worries left when the door opened, and Peony entered the room. She gave a gasp, and the tears that had threatened to appear before poured down her face, "Peony? Oh, Peony!"

The king rushed forward and grappled his wife. Words weren't needed, only passionate lip-locks, which were just what Nephry got, "P…Peony…!" She said when he released her mouth, "I need to tell you…" She was interrupted as Peony grabbed her cheeks and forced his lips on her again, "about somethi…" She was abruptly cut off a her husband nuzzled her neck, removing any clothing that was in the way of his kissing roam.

Nephry gave a giggle as he nuzzled her, sucking lightly on her skin, "P…Peony…! Stop it; that tickles!"

"Mph…" Peony muttered through hair (which he had let loose by removing the hairpins) and skin. He continued to undress his wife as he let her continue, "fine… what is it?"

"It's about… Peony, please, I can't concentrate… PEONY!" Nephry turned a bright pink and looked down at her husband, who smiled up at her. What a pervert! "I wanted to talk to you about Jade!"

"Oh, come on…" Peony murmured, standing back up and kissing her once again before removing his over shirt, "It took me two months to stop grieving about him. The last thing I need before lovemaking is to think about the deceased."

"That's the thing, Peony!" Nephry said, a smile appearing on her face when she helped him remove his undershirt, "He's not dead! Dist told me…! He's doing his best to help us!"

"What do you mean?" The king asked after hopping out of his boots.

"He was able to get Nebilim to allow me to see you again." Nephry suddenly realized the danger they were in. The walls had ears, after all. She leaned closer so she could whisper in his ear that, "He told Reiner to tell me to tell you that Jade's alive…! That 'imposter' is the real thing…!" Peony wished that women weren't so clingy. The more she hung on him and sobbed for joy about her brother, the less time they had for sex.

"Right," Peony said, "That's a good thing! Let's hope he knows how to stay alive. Now, I know the perfect way to celebrate!"

"Oh, Peony…! I can hardly contain myself! My brother's alive!" The king sighed. He wished that his wife was unable to contain herself over the thought of HIM. With the way she was acting, he wondered if she was really screwing around with Jade… Peony continued to hold his wife, but with the way things were going, he probably wouldn't get any action tonight.

---

"This is the end of the line, folks," Barrelow X said, letting the group bask in the lack of smog and the sight of the sun, "This is as far as any of us metal creatures'll go. Anything that left this location never came back."

"Which means this is probably where the border of Daath is," Jade said with a smile, "Unless we have a way to reconnect with the other dimension, we have no way of returning home."

Anise hated the way Malkuth's King was so adept at explaining horrible details like that, "Well, how do we get out then?"

Ion took a step forward. He appeared to be out of it; the group suspected Florian, "I know where to go…" He turned around and smiled brightly, "Follow me, everyone!"

Yup, definitely Florian. The group followed behind the exuberant child, who trotted along at a childish pace, arms flailing happily, "Ion… Florian… whoever you are!" Meryl shouted, "Wait up!"

Luke stopped before he left, and turned to Barrelow X, "Well… I guess this means goodbye…"

The robot glared at him, "Yeah, I guess so…" Luke waited, as Dist's creation appeared to want to speak, but since he didn't, the engineer assumed he didn't. He turned to rush off to meet up with the group, but Barrelow X stopped him, "Hey, Kid, wait."

Luke stopped. That robot called him "Kid"…? Turning slightly, the robot came forward and reached his stubby arms up, "Pick me up, Kid."

"You know…" Luke said, picking the robot up, "I have half a mind to grind you into the dirt. First you call me 'Kid', and now you're ordering me around?"

"Hey, open the hatch behind my head. It's kind of hard to see…" Luke blinked, and noticed that Barrelow X was right. There was a small hatch the he was able to pry open with a screwdriver that was conveniently on the engineer's person, "Could you… put your hand inside me…?"

Silence. Luke suddenly retched, "Oh, GROSS!" He shouted, nearly dropping the robot, "I knew you were really a pervert on the inside! What was up with all that 'sexual harassment' talk? I'm not…!"

"Would you shut up and listen?" Barrelow X said angrily, "In the back of my head is my memory chip. If it's not too much to ask…

"Could you take me back to Master Dist…? I miss him…"

Luke stared at the back of the robot's head, and peered inside, "Oh, I see it…" Reaching around in his pack, Luke pulled out some tweezers, "You want me to take care of you until the Royal Consul can rebuild you…? Of course, I'll be glad to do that."

"Thanks, Kid…" Barrelow X said as Luke grasped the chip with the tweezers and gently pulled it free. His eye lights began to dim and he slowly shut down, "I owe you… one…"

"Hey, Luke!" Tear suddenly shouted. Luke nearly dropped the chip in surprise, "We're leaving! Hurry up!"

Luke whirled around, placing the shell of a robot on the floor. He carefully placed the chip in a small bag and tucked everything away in his pack as safe as possible. He winked at Mieu and rushed off, "Coming Tear!" He shouted, waving at her. The Dragon Singer gave a soft sigh and smiled good-naturedly.

"What ever will we do with you…?" She murmured with a smile.

---

The group arrived at what appeared to be the edge of the world (or perhaps, the edge of the dimension). It was completely barren, and Luke was able to look down the cliff they were standing at; utter and absolute darkness peered back at him. Leaping up and turning to Ion/Florian, he asked what was on everyone's mind, "Hey Florian, how do we get back?"

"Will you trust me?" Florian said, "It'll seem a little strange, me asking you to do this and everything…"

"Well, seeing as how we all know you would never send your brother to his death, it's an obvious choice," Jade replied, "What do we do?"

Florian pointed down, "It's called 'The Leap of Faith'. Just leaping off here… is the scariest thing I could ever think of… but it'll… it'll bring you home…"

"Natalia and I aren't afraid of heights!" Anise said with an air of superiority, "The two of us should go first. You stay back just in case it's too dangerous, alright, Florian?"

Florian smiled brightly at Anise, "I know it's safe, but if you say so…"

"Anise, you may not be afraid of heights, but you don't have wings," Meryl murmured, "perhaps only Lady Natalia should go…"

The princess nodded, "I'll be fine. If I return, you know not to follow, but if I don't…"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? We shouldn't be following you because you've probably gotten yourself killed by some malignant force," Jade said, smirking.

"Just what are you insinuating, that princesses can't protect themselves?" Natalia hissed.

"Well, you know," Luke said, "Princess Nephry doesn't seem to be able to protect herself. I guess we can assume…" He cut himself off when he caught sight of Jade's death glare.

"Well, either way, wish me luck!" The group waved goodbye as Natalia hopped off of the universe. They waited for a while, and finally Anise got annoyed.

"Alright! I'm bored! Let's go!" She shouted. Meryl rushed forward to ask her to wait, but it was too late; she already took the plunge. Tokunaga gave a cry and rushed after her, and before anyone could stop Ion, he jumped as well. Luke shrugged and followed, and soon the whole group took the Leap of Faith.

…they landed directly in the middle of a town square…

---

A young child skipped happily along the cobblestones of the military border city of Hod, but she stopped her daily errands when she heard some light screaming. A woman fell out of the sky, dropping into the rather deep fountain in the middle of the square. The child gave a screech and rushed away as more began to follow. One by one, the entire group fell into the water, and came up sputtering.

"Ohhhh!" Natalia whined, "My lovely dress! Completely ruined!"

"I'm going to have to get dry soon, or else I'm going to get musty…" Largo said in passing.

"Isn't it funny how no one's in the square the moment we fall directly into the middle of the town?" Luke asked as he crawled out of the fountain.

"More like coincidental…" Jade replied nonchalantly, wringing his hair out, "You can count your blessings, if you'd prefer."

"You need help, Ion?" Anise asked, helping the leader of the Dragon Singers out of the fountain. The boy thanked her and straightened his hat as he dried himself. Tokunaga voiced his complaints that he wanted to remove himself from his outfit. It absorbed a lot of water and was extremely heavy now.

"Oh, Lady Natalia!" Meryl said, "I think we need to get you a cape and cap. With those wings and your horns, you'll be caught in no time."

"That's true, and Hod is filled with Dragon Hunters. Let's do that as soon as we can, then," Jade said, standing quickly and walking briskly off, "We leave for the capital tomorrow."

"Uhm… everyone…?" Tear went relatively unnoticed as everyone followed Jade to get proper attire for Natalia and a room so they could get changed. The woman turned around, and frowned. Something seemed wrong… she just couldn't put her finger on it…

---

"Wahhhhh!" the small Hod girl cried, rushing down the streets and alleys at a breakneck speed. She continued to run until she ran into a firm swordsman's body, and her own body recoiled so hard she fell on her rump, making her sob harder.

"Ohhh!" The swordsman gasped, bending down to tend to the girl's injuries, "I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there! What's wrong, Little One?"

The girl stopped crying, and she looked up at the beaming face before her, "M… Mr. Guy, it's you!" She proclaimed. She knew that face; it was the smiling face of Gailardia Galan Gardios. Her mother had always told her that the Gardios family had the greatest and most influential Monster Slayers in all of Malkuth. He always seemed to have a smile for girls, both young and old. She wiped her eyes and explained the situation to the swordsman, "It was someone…! She was a person! She fell!"

"Fell? Where?" Gailardia said with a gasp, "She's not hurt, is she? Did you go out of your way to find someone to help her?"

"…No…!" The child blubbered, sniffling, "She fell out of the SKY!" And Gailardia's eyes darkened, "And Mommy said that people who are in the sky are Dragons, right? And Dragons are BAD people, right?"

"A Dragon is in Hod?" Gailardia asked, rubbing his smooth chin, "This could spell disaster. What if it's a spy?" Malkuth and Kimlasca were technically at war. Although there had been no major skirmishes at that moment (the Dragons seemed to be holing themselves up in Mt. Baticul), Gailardia wanted to make sure that the Dragon infestation in Hod was kept at a dull roar. A good chunk of Malkuth's military was stationed at Hod, and if one Dragon got into their barracks… Shaking his head to clear that thought, he reached out his hand, "Alright, Little One, I'll take you home to your mother and then I'll go hunt that nasty Dragon. Promise!"

The girl smiled brightly, "Yay, Mr. Guy! You're the greatest!" She reached out to take Gailardia's hand, and the man tensed when he felt the smooth fingers of the girl's hand in his. He yanked her up rather quickly and drew away, shaking profusely. The child stared at him with wide eyes, "Mr. Guy…?"

"…!!" Gailardia crossed his arms and shuddered only a bit more, before finally calming down, "I… I… I'm fine…! Just… don't touch me anymore, if you don't mind, alright?"

The girl giggled loudly, bobbing up and down with a smile on her face, "You're so silly, Mr. Guy!" She said as the two walked off.

"I… I try…!" He said, chuckling nervously. He then looked away with a sigh, how embarrassing!

---

"This cap looks atrocious…" Natalia said as she applied it on her head. She already was wearing a cloak, so the group allowed her to walk out of the shadows of an alleyway. Unfortunately, the only cap that could effectively hide her horns was so loose and baggy, it didn't suit her with her tight fitting, albeit wet dress. The princess blamed the terrible choice of hat-wear on Jade, "but I suppose I could use it at the moment…"

"Are we ready to go?" Luke asked, getting fidgety, "I need to cut my hair back a bit. I look a bum like this!"

"And that's a change from your previous look how?" Jade asked. Anise smirked mischievously as Luke blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. She didn't realize just how cool the king could be!

"If we have to, we'll go get you a cut," Tear said, "My brother was stationed at Hod once before, so I know where the inn in. Luke and I'll catch up with you guys soon."

The group waved to Luke, who was practically dragged off by Tear, and followed closely behind Jade, who led them all off to the inn. Mieu puffed and walked with a little trouble, its internal mechanisms attempting to remove the water from itself. Tokunaga suddenly whirled around, his eyes bright and his sharp teeth in a huge smile, "UWAO!" Anise gave a cry when he leapt forward and picked up what he found. It was:

"A gald?" Meryl said questioningly, "Just on the floor?" Natalia's ears pricked up and she practically sailed over to the other Dragon's side. Tokunaga gave an indignant shout and stuffed the gald away protectively. Anise giggled aloud.

"Tokunaga loves his shinies!" She said, "Come on, Tokunaga, let's go." The Dragon whirled around and rushed after her, cackling joyously over the one gald he obtained. Natalia gave a slight whine.

"I want some shinies too…" She murmured, her eyebrows upturned in sadness. Largo smiled and shook his head good-naturedly. There was no Dragon in the world, even half breeds, that could resist a shiny coin. As the group continued on, they had to keep a close eye on Natalia, who was hovering over Tokunaga with a pleading look in her eye. It was almost too funny to NOT look at.

---

Tear flipped a page of the magazine in the waiting room of the surgeon's office. Hod's military surgeon was also the barber, and when he saw Tear's face, he gave a delighted shout, and shoved Luke in the back to give him a good cut.

She looked up when the barber/surgeon walked back into his office and winked at the woman, "He's ready! Just look at him!" Tear stood, and walked forward, and blinked at the new man before her; at least, he LOOKED like a completely different man. A blush crept up her cheeks when Luke looked away, thanking the barber for his work, "It's real nice!" He said, "My neck feels so much better! It's so much lighter!"

"I'm glad I could help turn your hobo hair into something much more fashionable!" The barber said with a smile, "It was the most I could do for Tear's friend!" Tear thanked the surgeon profusely, and Luke blinked when the man who worked on his hair said that Tear shouldn't pay a gald. As the two walked out, Luke questioned her about it.

"I told you, my brother, you know, Captain Van, worked here, right?" Tear asked. Luke blushed from embarrassment; he had totally forgotten Van was her brother! "I lived here in Hod for a few years before I became a… you know…" she didn't say what she became, mostly because she didn't want to say anything incriminating, "well, anyway. I've just been a regular around the Military, and a lot of them know me. I mean, he used to cut my split ends when I was little." Luke tried to imagine Tear as a little girl. It was really hard…

"Well then, shall we go to the inn?" Luke said, offering the woman his arm, "I think that now King Jade can't make fun of my hair now that it looks so cool!"

"You obviously don't remember how easy it is for His Highness to make fun of anything…" Tear said, her cheeks flaring again as she took his arm.

---

Meryl smiled as she walked down the street. It took a long while to convince the group to let her go to the market to pick up some produce before they left for the palace, but she was able to get her father to let her leave. After all, she was the least incriminating person in the group at the moment. Largo didn't like thinking of his daughter leaving the inn without her bow and quiver, but if she went with them, she would look terribly… incriminating.

She walked by an alleyway, not realizing that she was being shadowed. Gailardia had never seen this new woman, and he knew exactly how to tell if she was a Dragon. Lifting a small item up so he could inspect it, he smiled as the sun glinted off of it, "Now, my little Dragon, let's see if you can resist this…"

Meryl blinked as she heard a clinking sound. A small gald suddenly rolled past her feet, and she stared at it as it sparkled in the sun. She looked around, seeing only two or three people in the streets, "Hello? Did somebody drop this?" She waited, turning to watch it roll across the ground, and fall to the ground with a clatter. No one turned to speak up, and she stared at the gald piece.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" She said, walking past it, "Natalia likes gald… and it seems like everyone keeps dropping it all over the place anyway…" She stopped, staring at the piece, "But I shouldn't pick it up… what if the owner comes back for it…? But it's just a gald… they won't miss it… but…" She looked left and right, and then stared at the gald. With a shrug, she turned and left it behind. Gailardia blinked as a young boy walked along the way, coming upon the gald, and grabbed it, rushing off to show his friends.

"You know…" the Dragon Hunter muttered, looking rather confused, "That usually works when I'm out Dragon Hunting in Kimlasca…"

---

Gailardia walked back towards his home, still rather confused. How could his plan have failed? Well, apparently, that woman wasn't a Dragon like he thought. A smile spread across his face. "Oh well, all's well that ends well," He said, "the last thing I would want is to arrest a poor young woman…" A smile spread across his face at the thought of the woman, and he found a spring in his step. That was until he spotted the woman walking back toward the inn, her basket filled with rappig meat. Gailardia's eyes widened.

"Do you need help with that?" The swordsman asked, approaching the woman. She turned quickly, but calmed when she saw he was smiling at her. She smiled back and shook her head slightly.

"No, I don't need any help, but thank you," She said, stretching her arms out a bit, "I'm stronger than I look, you know!"

Gailardia chuckled at her statement, "I suppose so. I could at least walk you to the inn, right? Hod's streets are pretty well maintained, but that's only because military men like I take good care of our travelers."

"Oh, really? That's nice," The woman replied. She seemed to settle into step with Gailardia, and the two walked alongside each other.

"So… you planning on cooking that?" Gailardia asked. She turned to him questioningly, "I mean, you're not going to eat all that rappig meat raw, are you? That seems like a little too much meat, anyway. Why did you get that much?"

"Oh well… you know…" She replied, smiling lightly.

"Is it because Dragons love rappig meat…?" He asked quickly, catching the woman off guard. She turned to him with a shout, and Gailardia's hand went to his hilt, "Stand down, I won't harm you! What is your business here, Dragon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The woman cried.

"What is your business here, Dragon?" Gailardia asked one more time.

"I have a name!" She said rather forcefully, "It's Meryl! I'm not a Dragon!" She looked at Gailardia's sword, still unsheathed, and she shrunk back, "But… I… am here on a mission. I have come here to stop the war between the Dragons and the Humans. I would advise you not to harm me, or the consequences will be dire."

"I've never harmed a woman before in my life," Gailardia said to Meryl, standing up straight. He seemed to forget to mention all the female Dragons he had killed in his life, "But I cannot have you walking the streets if you are associated with the Dragons. If you do not mind, I will take you somewhere where I can question you before letting you go. Do you understand?"

Meryl stared at the man, her brows knitted and her joints tensing, "But I need to deliver this…"

"Well, if you really want to give the meat to your Dragon friends, I'll be glad to accompany you to wherever they're hiding," Gailardia said, smiling again. Meryl narrowed her eyes.

"…Let's go to wherever you want to take me… but I'll warn you, if my father finds out about this, you will be in serious trouble." She turned away, and followed Gailardia away.

"Oh, I'm sure. I'd love to see what he could throw at me," The noble replied with a smirk. The two continued to grin angrily at each other like a couple of idiots as they strolled down the lane. They attracted a lot of stares from passersby. The two soon rounded a corner, and were gone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

Well... hopefully you enjoyed what was good at least... Please review and tell me what you did like and what I can do to improve the crappy parts. Thanks.


End file.
